trapped in the beyblade world
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: three girls are somehow in the beyblade world watch as chaoes insues and romance blossems old enemies return boris wants to help the girls why and what does he want with ray?
1. fallin'

hello all and welcome to my new story about me and two of my friends lost in the beyblade world yes i know this has been done many times before but i thort that i would have a go at it please tell me what you think good or bad as i liketo know if i need to improve on anything thanks

* * *

It was just one of those normal everyday sun shining fall through a portal on your way to school day

yes you read that correctly i am wonder woman and i am here to tel...

"Evan you are so not wonder woman you just think you are" a voice floated out of the darkness

"shut up tessa they dont know that"

"well now they do" manacle laughter is hurd from the darkness

"tess" i said through gritted teeth

"yea evan"

"SHUT UP!"...silence...

"thank you now where was i? ... oh right it was just one of those normal everyday sun shining fall thr..."

"you already said that bit" a taunting voice floated out of the darkness

"jan I DONT CARE SO SHUT UP AND LET ME GET ON WITH OUR STORY"

"geez no need to shout miss grumpy pants"

"ok where was i? Oh yes sun shining fall through a portal on your way to school day i am evan or as my parents thought to name me cause it sounded pretty evangeline isobella lilly rose harper and thats just my first name why is it that the parental units think to give us kids an unusual name?

why dont they ever think of the impact that its gunna have on us in later years like when were at high school and everyones teasing you cause your name isnt just normal

Ok i will shut up now and start on with the story guys come on out"

"about time do you know how stuffy it is in your wardrobe?" a girl with white blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and a tiny frame stepped out

"yea ev when did you last clean it" a girl with brown hair green eyes shortish and a normal frame comented as she stepped out brushing cobwebs off of her clothes

"haha sorry guys" both girls roll eyes

"just get on with it girl"

"ok ok sheesh anyone would think your in hurry or something"

"uhh hello" waves hand in air "me im in a hurry my mums making a pavalova tonight for my auntys birthday and like i wanna miss out on a piece of my mums pavalova"

"shut up jan your gunna make me druel your mums pav is the best"

"oh i know" smiles and flips hair

rolls eyes

"ok chapter 1 lets begin"

"about time geez"

glares at tessa

looks away innocently

**Chapter 1**

_fallin'_

_**i sighed as i leaned closer to thecrimson eyed two toned haired blader i could fell his breath on my cheek his hands on my waist my hands curled around his neck with one of his hands he tilted my face up towards his**_

"_**kai.." he smiled down at me before lowering his... **_

_**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**_

i groaned and smacked my alarm off the table and onto the floor it continued bleeping like some really demented sheep maybe it was just constipated i snaked an arm out of the warm covers and pushed the off button on my clock before rolling over and snuggling back under the warm covers i sighed as i tried to go back into my dream

_**with one of his hands he tilted my face up towards his **_

"_**kai..." he smiled down at me before loweri...**_

"oof" i felt all the wind being knocked out of me as something incrediable heavy threw itself at me i blarely opened my eyes to see a jam covered pudgy face staring back at me

"ahhhhhh" i stopped screaming when i realised that it was my 3 year old sister amythest lilly rose evangeline yes that really is her name just her first name no i am not lying they even gave her my name how shit is that did they run out of other names or something

i groaned and gently pushed her off my chest she rolled to the other side of the bed giggling i couldnt help but smile at her she had the most gorgeous blue eyes and the lightest blonde hair while i had green eyes and black hair how my sister got her blue eyes and blonde hair is beyond me maybe my mum slept with the milk man or something hey its not unheard of

my mum poked her head through my doorway she smiled at my little sisters antics

"hey sweety could you drop amythest off at daycare today please im running late thanx kisses" and before i could even protest she was gone walking down the hallway shoulder length blonde hair swaying gently behind her as she walked i sighed and turned to my sister to see her jammy face all over my pillow

"arghhh" i picked her up and put her in the playpen in my room dont get the wrong idea or anything my mum put playpens all over the house including my room which was a total nightmare and pain i was always getting teased by my friends saying that secretly she was my daughter instead or little sister so anoying

i then walked into my bathroom and took a shower washing my hair and such i got out towled off my hair and let it hang lose it came to just under my chin and was cut in choppy shapes in other words short and long bits randomly everywhere in my hair i also had red streaks running through my hair i sighed and reluctantly put on the school uniform

on went the stupid white shirt and the blue tie with the school emblin on it and the green and blue tarten skirt and then the oh so wonderful white knee high socks and black standord lace up 1 inch healed shoes except that my heals were more like 4 inches i walked back into my bathroom and did my make-up black eyeliner black mascara foundation black eyeshadow and clear lipgloss yes i do like black no i am not goth i just like the color black

i walked out with a face cloth and washed my sisters face the phone rang as i was dressing my sister for daycare i picked it up while trying to stop my sister from getting lose and running around the hose like a wild animal which sometimes i believe she is

"sup mah hommie G" a sigh could be hurd on the other end

"Evangeline isobella lilly rose harper i do wish you would stop answering the phone like that?" an anoyed male voice whined down the line

"sorry papa g wats up?" another sigh

"is your mother there?"

"nope she left early" another sigh

"well can i say a quick hello to amythest lill rose please"

"sure papa g" i covered the mouth piece of the phone with one hand

"amythest daddys on the phone he wants to say hello!" i yelled out i hurd the pitter patter of little feer running towards her room actually it was more like a hurd of elephants she practically snatched the phone from my hands before answering it in a sickly sweet voice

a few seconds later she hung up and turned to me

"what?' i asked suspicious

"do putty tats swim?"

"no, amythest what did you do?"

"nothing just tought dat da putty tat mite wanna take a swim" my eyes widened

"what!" she gigled

"jus kidden gee" i growled and grabbed her gently of course she was still only 3 i had to wait till she was atleast 6 before i bullied her around just kidding i would never hurt her i grabbed her and finished getting her dressed i looked at the clock 7:45

"shit" i grabbed amythests shoes and shoved them on her feet before grabbing her bag and picking her up i ran down the stairs and grabbed my saddle bag off the banister i slung amythests bag on over my shoulder grabbed my jersey and bolted out the door and down the drive i slowed to a walk as i reached the letter box dropping amythest onto her feet i grabbed her hand and turned right walking in the opposite direction of my school to get to the daycare centre

i pulled my ipod out of the pocket in my skirt and put one ear piece in so that i could still her amythest i turned it on and the sound of ryan cabrera's on the was down floated into my ears i started humming i hurd mythest giggle i looked down at her with a smile she was looking up at me sucking on her thumb i sighed and pulled her thumb out she motioned at me her arms raised up i rolled my eyes and picked her up sitting her on my hip she put her thumb back in her mouth i growled pulling it out once more after walking for about 10 minutes i saw the daycare

i sighed in relief i walked into the building i dropped her off and walked out of the building telling her i would be back when i finished school

i walked down the street listning to panic! At the disco i write sins not tragedies

i started singing as i walked

_oh well imagine: as im pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_and i cant help but to hear,_

_no i cant help but to hear an exchanging of words_

"_what a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding!" _

_says the bridesmaid to a waiter._

"_Yes, but what a shame, what a shame._

_The poor groom's bride is a whore."_

i hurd two new voices join in with my singing as i walked

_i chimed in with a "haven't you people ever hurd of closing the goddamn door!"_

_no, its much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

_I chimed in "haven't you people ever hurd of closing the goddamn door!"_

i looked to my side to see my two best friends tessa and jan we all started laughing

"hey guys sup?"

"not much"

"nothing" we continued on our merry way to school the most happiest place in the world NOT!

We decided to cut across the park we were halfway across when i felt a weird tingling sensation on my feet i stopped walking i noticed that tess and jan had aswell

"you feel that tinglyness in your feet too?" jan asked hopeful

tess and i nodded she sighed in relief i tried to move forward but found i was stuck

"uhm guys cant move here lil help"

"would love to help ya evan but WE ARE ALSO STUCK!" jan yelled getting hystericle

"jan calm down dont freak out" i said in the calmest voice i could manage

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" i screamed as i started sinking i could see tessa looking at me with one eyebrow raised but couldnt really give a damm seeing as how i was sinking into god knows what

i hurd the screams of tess and jan as they too started to sink into whatever it was we were in

"CAN WE PANIC NOW!" jan yelled at me

"YES" i yelled back we were up to our waists in what looked like mud we were sinking faster now it was if someone or something was pulling us down what ever was on the other side i wasnt sure if i wanted to find out i took a gulp of fresh air before my head went under and i blacked out.

* * *

ok yes i know it doesnt have any of the bladebreakers or anythign to do with beybalde but this first chappie was important well i thought so anyway the bladebreakers will be in the second one i promise please tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue with it or not 


	2. hear me

ok heres chapter 2 sorry if any of the characters seem abit ooc im trying my best to keep them as they are any suggestions are welcome

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_hear me_

max's p.o.v

it was a hot day too hot in my opinion it still didnt stop kais vigorous training schedule i had just finished my 5 laps around the park i whiped the sweet off my face with a towel that ray handed me i took a long gulp of water from my water bottle and sat down trying to get my heart rate and breathing back to normal i could hear kai yelling at tyson telling him to hurry up he still had 2 laps to go ray sat next to me as we waited for tyson to finish

we both layed on our backs and looked up at the clouds above us three dark shapes seemed to fall out of nowhere into the trees i sat up and looked at ray he looked right back i knew he had seen it i wasnt imagining it

"what was that?" i asked he shook his head

"i dunno max maybe we should go and check it out" i nodded in agreement we both stood up as tyson came to a stop falling over on the grass panting hard i laughed ray walked over to kai and whispered something to him i saw his eyes harden he nodded once

"get up tyson" tyson groaned i helped him up

"lets go" he turned and headed for the forest of trees that surrounded the park i glanced at ray who smiled back we all followed kai trying not to lose him i could hear tyson grumbling behind me i turned and smiled at him

"come on tyson its not that bad"

"thats what you say" he mumbled i laughed and walked through into a large clearing where kai and ray were stood still looking at something that i couldnt see i walked over to them and gasped

there was 3 unconcious girls lying on the grass all wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform ray turned to me

"that must be what we saw falling out of the sky" i nodded

"yea, who are they?" i asked, kai turned to glare at ray

"this is why you wanted to come in here to find some shapes you saw falling out of the sky?" ray nodded

"yea but there not shapes that fell out of the sky there girls, teenage girls we cant just leave them here it was lucky max and i spotted them"

"holy shit" i hurd tyson gasp as he came up to us and spotted the three girls

"who are they?"

"we dunno ty we just found them" i said looking at him

"well we cant leave them here"

"tysons right kai, we should take them back to his place" i suggested

kai turned his gaze onto all three of us

"and how do you suppose we do that" he folded his arms across his chest

"uhhh..." we all looked at each other

none of us could come up with an answer kai smirked and leaned agaisnt a tree

"exactly"

"well why dont we just wait here until they wake up"i suggested tyson smiled

"yea thats a great idea maxie"

"hmp fine but your gunna practice while we wait who knows how long it will take if there anything like tyson..."

"HEY!"

tyson and i battled about 5 times he won 3 of them and i 2 kai and ray also battled kai won the majority of them i sighed and sat down on the ground the sun was starting to go down and it would soon be dark it was getting really late ray and tyson had headed back to tysons to get supplies so we could wait for the girls to wake

kai walked over to the girls he kicked one of them in the side gently

"kai" he looked over at me and shrugged he was about to walk back to his tree when the girl he kicked moaned lightly and moved her hand to rub at her head i pushed myself off the ground and walked over to her she opened her eyes and bit back a scream her eyes widened and she sat up suddenly her hand flew back to her head

"owww got up to fast" she closed her eyes for a few seconds before they flew open again i stared startled at her bright green eyes she stared back at me

"who are you?"

"im max and thats kai" i watched as her gaze flicked over to kai then back to me then suddenly they flew back over to kai she let out a small scream and scuttled backwards i reached out my hand

"its ok were not gunna hurt you" i saw her nod she then looked over to her friends who were both still unconcious i watched as she crawled over to them and roughly shook them to wake them but nothing happened she sighed and stood up

evangelines p.o.v

"where am i?"

"in the park well in the forest by the park" i looked at the blue eyed blonde why did they look so familiar i couldnt place it i saw him looking at me expectantly

"yes?" i saw the taller two toned crimson eyed guy smirk i flicked my gaze over to him

"what are you smirking for?" he didnt answer instead he just walked over and leaned agaisnt a tree i raised an eyebrow i turned back to the blue eyed blonde

"so whats your name?" i laughed he looked at me strangely

"sorry, im Evangeline Isobella Lilly Rose Harper" i said proudly i could see kai out of the corner of my eye he raised an eyebrow at my name i ignored him

"uhh i only needed to know your first name" max said then blushed

"that is my first name"

he stared at me

"what?" i shrugged

"yea the parental units were a lil drugged up when i was born couldnt decide on a name" they both just looked at me like i was nuts i turned and walked over to tess and jan i frowned and kneeled down i grabbed tess and roughly shook her i felt max's hand on my shoulder

"uhm your not gunna wake her like that" i sighed

"no your right" i then let go of her

"jan was always the one who could get tess up" i then started to shake jan roughly she groaned and mumbled something about evil bunnyrabbits coming to steal all her carrots i shook her a few more times and her eyes shot open she sat up and smacked her head into mine i instantly let go of her arms

"owwwww" we both moaned holding our heads i saw her glare at me from under her hands she then took in our surroundings and the blue eyed blonde behind me she blushed i raised an eyebrow and she hit my

"where are we?" she questioned

"in the forest by the park?"

"we have a forest by the park?" i shook my head

"no, we dont but they do" i said pointing to max and then kai she looked from one to the other then back to me she leaned closer and whispered to me

"do you know who they are?"

"max and kai" i whispered back she nodded

"from...?" i stared at her blankly for a few seconds

"ohhhhhhhhhh? I said out loud i saw both guys look at me strangely i dropped my voice back to a whisper

"were in the world of beyblade arnt we" i saw her nod

"awww shit" i said louder again

"you think you could wake tess" she nodded and moved over to tess she shook her roughly as i had just done

"uhhh jan already tried that not gunna work" she sat back on her heals thinking

"aha" she bent down towards her ear and whispered something tessa shot up wide eyed looking around jan started laughing tess narrowed her eyes and pounched at jan who just managed to get out of the was

"what did you say to her"

"just told her that if she wanted some of my mums pavlova she better hurry before its all gone" jan said quickly before running out of tessas way she continued to chase her while i sat there laughing

i screamed as two guys stepped out of the bushes one with long raven hair tied at the back and golden eyes and a chinese outfit on the other with dark blue hair brown eyes and s backwards baseball cap on his head they both stopped and stared at us tess who had finally tackled jan to the ground had been tickling her and me sitting on the ground laughing at them max stood up

"uhh evangeline this is tyson and ray" i waved and stood up

"this is tessa" i said indicating the tiny blue eyed blonde

"and thats jan" i pointed to the brown haired green eyed girl who was currently pinned beneath tess they both waved and tess got off jan

"and thats evangeline or as most of us people call her evan" i waved my green eyes sparkling with mischief i shook my head as the wind blew my hair into my face tess and jan rolled their eyes

"uhh i guess we didnt need all this then" the raven haired one named ray said i looked over at him

"whats all that for"

"we werent sure when you were all gunna wake up so we thought we'd bring supplies so we wouldnt get cold or hungry" i nodded

"well we better be going home oh shit amythest!" i cried out in alarm how couls i have forgotten to pick up my sister

jan walked over to me

"evan did you not listen to a word i said to you before?"

"apparently not" i replied she rolled her eyes

"we are not in our world remember" she whispered to me

"not in our world" i said loudly "but what about amy oh man i am in so much trouble when i get home"

"hang on did you just say we are not in our world?" tessa asked from the other side of the clearing all the guys looked at us weirdly

"what the hell are you talking about!" kai shouted as he walked over to me and jan

i glanced at her uh oh

* * *

ok there it is review please i like to hear what you think or ways i can improve

thanx

shadowphoenix101


	3. somebody help me

ok heres chapter 3 and since you told me about my full stops lamanth i put them in here ok just dont shoot me if its wrong i never passed english so i have no idea about punctiation

**

* * *

**

**chapter 3**

_somebody help me_

i stared at the approaching raging bull ok it was kai but i swear i could see steam coming out of his ears.

He stood infront of me arms crossed glaring

"what the hell are you on about" i gulped.

"nothing" i squeked out he glared

"oh really?" i nodded he reached down onto the ground and picked up my bag he held it infront of him

"really?" he repeated i looked from my bag to his face and then back down to my bag i smirked as an idea formed in my head i could see jan backing away slowly she knows me to well i looked kai straight in the eyes.

I kept our eyes locked and slowly stepped forward in the blink of an eye i lunged onto kai my unexpected weight threw him off balance and we both tumbled to the ground i landed ontop of him my bag painfully pinned inbetween us.

He glared up at me i just smiled sweetly before lowering my face to his my lips inches from his.

"really" i whispered i grabed my bag and rolled off him onto the ground kai lay there shocked for a few seconds before he got the sense to get me back he rolled over and onto me pinning me onto the ground.

"oh bugger" i said realising my mistake of not getting up straight away he smirked at me.

"now you are gunna tell me what the hell your on about"

all i could do was nod as i stared into his crimson eyes.

"we were just walking to school when we decided to cut across the park cause its quicker and theres a lot of hott guys to druel at and..." he glared at me harder

"right anyway we were about halfway across when we started to feel like this tingle in our feet and then when we tried to move we couldnt we were stuck and we sunk through this mud stuff, and we started to panic and the park was deserted and there was nothing to grab onto and we kept on sinking and sinking further and further into this i dunno what it was but it was disgusting all the same and it smelled kinda funky and hey if we sunk through it why didnt we end up covered in it i mean not that im complaning or anything but still..." he glared at me again

"right sorry and then i woke up here and we wernt in the park or anywhere in our world i guess you could say."

i looked up at kai who was still pinning me to the ground he frowned and looked like he was thinking hard.

"does any of you have a clue about what she just said?" tyson asked

max and ray shook their heads

"kai?"

"maybe."

i rolled my eyes

"yea well while your thinking about our little problem can ya get off me im feeling kinda unco" (1)

he looked down at me like he was just realising he was ontop of me he swung himself off me and stood up walking over to the tree and leaning against it with arms folded and eyes closed.

"uhh hey do you girls have any where to stay?" ray asked breaking the weird silence that had descended upon us tess turned to him

"no we dont" ray smiled at her i saw a faint blush creep up on her cheeks.

I smirked

"well you can all stay at my place for as long as you want i have the room and my grandpa doesnt mind the people" tyson put in.

"sweet" i replied

"dude" jan said i turned to her

"sweet"

"dude"

"sweet"

"dude"

"sweet"

"dude"

"sweet"

"dude"

ray leaned towards tessa

"what are they doing?"

"oh they always do this its from this movie dude where's my car (2) once they get started they cant stop."

"sweet"

"dude"

"sweet"

"dude"

"well how do you make them stop?" tyson asked

"like this, evan, jan monkey moo moo"(3)

"swee..."

we both turned our heads to tess with looks to kill on our faces

"where?" we both said tessa pointed towards the park we both took off running .

"uh what are they doing?" max asked staring after us as we made our way through the forest.

"oh its just this toy my borther had when we were like 4 he called it monkey moo moo evan and jan totally hated it, it used to scare the shit outta them you'd wind it up and it would walk around mooing, even though it was a monkey it was defective anyway one day my brother, who was like 10 at the time set it on us in the night and scared them and ever since they've been on the war path to kill it, they've been crazy over trying to kill it and get rid of it but they havent suceeded yet,"

they all had blank looks on their faces

"uhm ok lets get out of here and go back to my house its getting late" tyson said yawning they all walked back through the forest towards the park where they saw evan and jan running around looking for monkey moo moo .

"guys its gone now" tessa yelled out.

jan and i glanced at each other before walking back to tessa

"there was no monkey moo moo was there?" jan said glaring, tessa shrugged

"lets get going we got a bit of a walk to get to tysons house" ray said interupting a fight that he didnt know was about to happen jan glared at him and then sighed.

"ok lead on"

jan followed after tyson walking with max talking about sugar

ray and tessa walked after them talking about who knows i followed slowly after, i could feel kais gaze on the back of my head as i walked i stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to me before i continued walking .

"what?" i asked him he looked at me and then looked straight ahead

"i know you want to ask me something what is it?" again nothing i sighed

"fine be a prick i dont care" i picked up my pace and sped up to were ray and tess were.

"hey ray?" he stopped his convosation about the invironment or something as equally as boring and looked at me

"yea"

"is kai always such a prick?" he laughed

"thats just the way he is, he was raised to not show his emotions and feelings" i nodded

"ok thanks ray" he nodded and turned back to his boring convosation with tessa.

i slowed and let them get ahead of me so i was walking by myself.

why would someone be raised to not show their emotions? I wonder what happened to him then, he doesnt really seem to fit in with the others,

from what i gathered tyson is well i dunno i guess hes just the normal average teenage boy ok maybe not average and max ho boy max is a nut ray he seems more the genuine sweet caring guy but can be serious but kai hes just completely distant.

**you should know all about that** i stopped walking and stood looking around

"what the..."

**theres more to him than meets the eye**

i turned in a full circle looking everywhere trying to find the source of the voice.

"who are you?"

"im kai" i spun around to see kai looking at me strangely.

"fuck dont sneak up on a girl like that you could give 'em a heart attack" he smirked then dropping his smirk he frowned.

"who were you looking for?"

"huh?" he sighed

"you looked like you were looking for someone"

"you didnt hear it?"

"hear what"

"that voice"

"what voice" he growled out

"the one that was speaking to me" i said confused

"there was no voice speaking to you maybe your just crazy"

"i'm not crazy insane sure why not but crazy? Hell no" he looked at me strangely before walking off down the street i sighed and stood there for a few seconds before realizing i didnt know my way around i ran to catch up to him.

"so how far away is tysons house" i asked him

"not very far" he smirked and stopped walking i ran into him

"sorry" he looked down at me and then straight ahead i followed his gaze my jaw dropped.

"he lives here?" kai nodded smirking at my reaction i stood there staring at the 2 storied dojo that was before me forgetting about the voice.

kai nudged me with his elbow and i snapped outta it i glared at him before walking up the path towards the front door where everyone had gathered i stood next to jan and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"hey shortie" she glared at me

"dont call me that"

"why" she just glared which was replaced by an evil smirk i looked at her warily

"what?"

"what took you and kai so long aye?" she winked

"what are you talking about?" she sighed

"i was hoping you'd bite"

"bite what?" i asked her thoroughly confused she rolled her eyes

"you having one of your blonde moments?"

"shut up"

"uhhh guys" we both looked to see tyson standing next to an old man.

"hi" we both said with smiles on our faces

"hey lil dudettes im tysons gramps you can just call me grandpa i already meet the lil dudette tessa so who are ya'll"

"im jan and this is evangeline" jan said sweetly i just glared at her for using my full name.

"evangeline aye thats a cool name lil dudette come on in tyson told me what happened you's can stay for as long as you need" he stepped back and we entered

"thanx gramps" i said smiling up at him he ruffled my hair

"your welcome kid."

we all followed tyson down the hall into a large room with three beds

"you girls can stay in here everyone else has gone to bed so i'll see you in the morning night"

"g'night ty" we all said i sat down on the bed nearest the window and looked around there were two other beds against each end of the room while the door was opposite my bed there was a large chest of drawers leaning against one wall and a wardrobe on the other.

"uhm hey is it just me or have any of you realised that we have no clothes part from our school uniforms" i looked over to jan

"shit never crossed my mind"

"well we can just cross back inbetween our p.e gear and our uniforms" tess suggested

"oh yes and how amaing were gunna look in both of those" i said sarcastically.

"well do you have a better idea miss smarty pants?"tess said smirking at me

"oh shut up lets get some sleep" i replied not being able to think about a good comeback i digged my p.e uniform out of my bag and threw that on before i climbed into my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

i sighed and rolled over again i fell off the bed and onto the floor with a small scream i landed face first i groaned and pushed myself up with my hands i looked over at the clock 5:00 am i groaned again and stood up i looked over to my two sleeping friends and sighed before gently making my way over to the door i opened it and made my way downstairs my feet making tiny padding sounds on the plush carpet lining the hall.

i opened the french sliding doors after i unlached the lock and made my way outside to the little pond i sat down pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them i shivered as a gust of wind blew past and whipped me in the face with my hair i growled in frustration and shook my head from side to side to get them out of my face once acomplished i tilted my head back and looked up at the stars.

it shocked me that i could see everything so clearly where i live you can hardly see the stars because of all the street lights i sighed dreamily as i looked up at them i closed my eyes in contentment.

i hurd footsteps and someone opening and closing the sliding doors i didnt move i felt their gaze on me but i still sat as if i hadnt hurd anything i could hear the soft padding of footsteps on the grass as the person walked towards me i jumped as a cold hand was placed on my shoulder i opened my eyes and stared into crimson eyes.

i laughed he frowned down at me

"what?"

"your upside down"

"hmm" he sat down beside me i was so shocked i almost took my shoe of and started beating myself with it .

i looked at him strangely sorta like how you would look at someone you didnt like and be all like what the fuck are you doin?

He turned and looked at me raising one eyebrow i looked away blushing lightly.

'shit whyd i have to blush im not usually like this geez get a grip on yourself girl' i clared my throat.

"so uhm what are you doing out here?" i asked trying to sound casual

"i always get up this early to train what about you?"

"me get up this early hahahahaha thats a gud one kai" i said slapping him on the arm he just looked at me one eyebrow raised as if i was a completely crazed looney maybe i am maybe i aint i stopped laughing and sighed.

"couldnt sleep fell outta bed so decided to come out here" i saw him nod before standing he held his hand out to help me up

"i wanna show you something" i nodded placing my hand in his he pulled me up and led me out of tysons place and down the road.

* * *

(1)- unco is short for uncomfortable if ya didnt know

(2)- i love this movie lol

(3)- monkey moo moo is real it was one of those monkeys you got at like fairs and theys walk around banging the symbals except that my brother played with it so much that it sounded like a cow was mooing it was weird

wow now who woulda thort that kai would be the guy to play someone at their own game

ok well review please


	4. gimmie that

ok sorry for the wait damn thing wouldnt let me upload the chapter anyway here it is

**disclaimer: **i do not i repeat do not own beyblade cos if i did then kai would be mine alll mine myyy precioussssssss heheheheheeeee

**

* * *

**

**chapter 4**

_gimmie that_

"are we there yet?" i whined earning a death glare form the one and only kai hiwitari.

"i take that as a no" he rolled his eyes i slowed down limping from the pain in my feet hey i wasnt wearing any shoes kai turned to me.

"what are you doing?" he asked as my limping got more overdramamtic every second step.

"well if ya didnt know i DONT HAVE ANY SHOES AND THE GROUND IS VERY HARD AND STONEY!" i took in a deep breath after yelling that out in one breath he just looked at me blankly i limped/hobbled up to him.

"yoo hooo anyone in there?" he looked down at me before turning his back and kneeling on the ground infront of me.

"get on"

"im sorry what" i couldnt believe i just hurd him say that he sighed.

"i said get on i'll carry you the rest of the way" i laughed no seriously i did.

"hahahahahahahaha you know i weigh a ton right?"

"i dont believe that now get on" i sighed and climbed onto his back he stood up straight and started walking as if he wasnt carrying a 599 ton girl on his back, ok so i lied i dont weigh that much.

i stared at the sight infront of me it was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life, the sun was just starting to rise casting pinky hughs along the skyline mixing in with the light blue of the sky and the yellow of the sun i couldnt tear my eyes away.

i could feel kai standing beside me on the edge of the cliff i breathed in the fresh crisp air and sighed it was so peaceful out here not to mention cold, i shivered as i sat down on the ground hugging my knees to my body i felt kai sit beside me i didnt even acknolodge him.

"its so beautiful" i said breaking the peaceful silence that had lingered between us.

"yeah" i saw him watching me as i continued to shiver in my little black shorts and red tank top (school issued p.e) i saw him frown i half turned to him.

"whats wrong"

"nothing" he mumbled.

"oh please i hang around plenty of guys to know when somethings bothering them" he arched an eyebrow i buried my head in my hands once i realised what it sounded like.

"oh god no, not like that" i said raising my head he just smirked i buried my head in my hands again.

"oh fuck, great just great do you think im like a slut or something"

he frowned.

"no"

i looked at him.

"can i ask you something?"

he nodded.

"why do you act differently around me?"

"how do you mean?"

"well you seem more distant around you friends but when your with me your different... in a good way" i said after a slight pause he frowned and stood up.

"i have to train" he turned and walked away leaving me sitting on the cliff, i stared out at the water below me wondering what i had done.

**rays p.o.v**

everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast except for kai and evan.

jan and tessa dont seem to worried about her being missing i continued eating, i saw the two girls push away their breakfast most likely lost their appetites from tysons eating habbit i smiled and leaned over to them.

"dont worry you'll get used to it" i saw them nod obviously not believing that they would, kai entered and glared at us.

"training, now" i smiled over at the girls as tyson started grumbling.

"you can come watch us if you like"

"ok sure" tessa said bouncing up out of her seat like she was a little kid that was just told she could go to the circus, i smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen and grabbing my blade i headed outside.

**jans p.o.v**

as soon as ray left the kitchen i grabbed tessa's elbow.

"youd think youd be a little less obvious" she shot me a look that clearly said i have no idea what your on about.

"what are you talking about" i snorted at her rediculous snobby accent.

"you like ray" i said simply her eyes widened and i knew i had got her i smirked triumphantly.

"grrrr its not that obvious is it" she asked quietly.

"sure its not" i said trying me best to reasure her she gave me a look which plainly said yeah right.

"ok so maybe it is kinda obvious just settle down around him the last thing we need is another jeremy white incident"

she shuddered as she recalled the memory and nodded we walked out of the house and down to the park to watch them train i had no idea what they were training for.

we sat down on nearby swings and started swinging slowly back and forth taking in the scenary as they guys ran around the park, i watched kai and ray running and noticed how they both ran with a certain sensuality it looked like they were i dunno gliding like it was no effort at all for them, while max ran well normally and tyson oh dear he ran like he didnt quite know what to do with his legs i stifled a laugh.

tessa looked at me strangely so i relaid it all to her she laughed and then glued her eyes to ray, i rolled my eyes and swung my swing from side to side so that i crashed into her she jolted in surprise and glared at me,

"do you remember what we talked about?" she just glared and wandered off, i laughed silently wondering if she would be angry about this later.

i turned my gaze back onto the runing boys to find that only max and tyson were left kai and ray were both resting, ray on the grass legs infront of him arms behind holding him up tessa was sitting beside him chatting to him about who know what, kai was leaning against a nearby tree arms crossed over his chest eyes closed he was hardly breathing hard.

it was then that things started to click together kai and ev both of them were missing this morning max said that it was normal for kai to dissappear in the mornings but ev no way she is not a morning person at all but then were was she?

I narrowed my eyes and marched over to kai arms swinging defiantly beside me legs striding purposely in one direction i could see tess looking up at me trying to stop me on my rampage not gunna happen, she shook her head i ignored her protests i stood infront of kai not waiting for him to acknolodge me.

i poked a finger in his chest.

"where is she?" he opened his eyes and stared down his small delicate nose at me eyebrows furrowed mouth rigidly set.

"you dont scare me with your little glares you punk now where the hell is she"

"what are you talking about?"

"what am i talking about...what am i talking about? Im talking about evan she dissapperared this morning and so did you shes not one to get up early so where the hell is she?" i demanded getting angrier by the second.

"im right here" i spun around to see evan standing there black hair swishing in the wind a question in her eyes i turned back to kai.

"you ever hurt her and i swear i will cut off your genitals and make you eat them before hanging you with your own intestines" i glared at him to make my point he smirked making my anger boil, before i could even touch him i was roughly jerked backwards by evan and tessa dragging me away from kai.

**kais p.o.v**

i watched as in an instant evan who had been about 3 metres from me rushed forward and pulled jan backwards before she could lay another finger on me, tessa jumped up and helped her i smirked at the raging brunette who just glared back struggling harder to break free she hissed something in evans direction her gaze flicked to me eyes narrowed.

she sighed and let go of her friend who was still being dragged away by the blonde she stalked up to me and stared me in the eyes anger evident in her gaze, i glared back suddenly fully aware of the closeness between us our nose's almost touching i could feel the gently breeze of her breath on my chin i felt a weird thudding in my chest.

i frowned it feels as if i cant breath whats going on?

**Hahaha is kai in love? **A taunting voice floated through my mind.

i dont know what love is i replied back suddenly angry at my beloved phoenix.

i gripped her uperarms and pushed her back leaning close to her face.

"something you wanna say?" she shook her head, sighing she dropped her gaze.

"i know what its like, to have no-one i know kai and just know this i will always be here for you" she whispered barely audible she then pushed on my chest, i held tightly i saw her wince in pain before i let go of her, she scuttled off to her friends i could see the inquiring looks of my fellow teammates but chose to ignore them, i turned and walked off leaving them all staring at my retreating back.

**evans p.o.v **

i sat on my bed staring out the window kai had been gone for ages, ray told me not to worry that he did this all the time but i still couldnt help feeling a knawing sensation in the pit of my stomach, like something terrible was about to happen, i hopped off the bed and changed into my school uniform minus the tie and jersey i walked down the stairs ignoring the questions that were thrown at me, i left through the front door running down the path and around the corner taking the exact same route that kai had taken me this morning.

i walked slowly towards the lone figure of kai hiwitari standing on the edge of the cliff.

"kai" he spun around crimson eyes glaring fiercly at me i took a step back afraid, his eyes ran down my body stopping at my arms where bruises were peaking out of my sleaves i followed his gaze and then crossed my arms.

"what do you want" he asked gruffly i slowly walked up to him until i was standing infront of him i looked up at him through my dark hair that waved infront of my face.

"i'm sorry" i said quietly those two words hung in the air surrounding us his hard gaze softened a little and he looked away sighing.

"you shouldnt be here" i frowned anger returning to me.

"and why not?"

he sharply turned his gaze back to meet mine.

"because you could get hurt" he snarled.

"just go" he grabbed my arms and roughly pushed me backwards towards the path.

i made no move to leave him, a black hellicopter flew infront of us i walked till i was standing beside kai i stared wearily at it, my hair flew around my face whipping me violently as the hellicopter hung there, without warning the door opened and i was greeted by the sight of a man with purple hair and goggles covering his eyes he smirked.

i shivered as he looked me up and down smilling in a perverted way, i felt kai shift closer to me i narrowed my eyes.

who does he think i am, a weakling? i know how to fight i growled low in my throat and pushed him away from the edge and the hellicopter he stared at me shocked.

my back to the hellicopter i didnt realise until it was too late, i was forcefully grabbed and shoved into the hellicopter i saw kai leap for the opening butboris aimed a kick into his gut and he flew back a few feet before doubling over in pain, the last i saw of him was his eyes looking at me in panic the door shut and the purple haired man leered at me before slowly coming closer, i sqeezed my eyes shut praying that i would wake up and it would be all a dream my prayers went un-answered as i felt his hot sickly breath on my neck.

**kais p.o.v**

i stared at the space that the hellicopter had been just moments before i hit the ground with my fist.

"no!" i turned and threw a stone out to the water angrily, i mentally kicked myself and sat down on the edge were we had both been just this morning watching the sunrise.

i hunched down suddenly not sure of myself and the strange emotions that were running through me i let my head fall my chin touching my chest i let out the breath i didnt know i had been holding i glared out at the water before jumping up and running down the path.

* * *

ok so theres chapter 4 tell me what ya think 

shadowphoenix


	5. duck and run

hey sorry it took me so long to update my muse was being a btch and wouldnt help me with ideas and my friend was having a majorcrisis and needed my help so i was busy mkaing sure she didnt kill herself and then my comp got a virus actually i think its still on here but it better not shut my comp down cos then i'll be mad any way i'll shut up and you can all read the chapter

**

* * *

**

**chapter 5**

_duck and run_

**kais p.o.v**

i crashed through the sliding doors slightly out of breath i saw everyone look up at me strangely jan stood up obviously about to start yelling at me but i cut her off with a glare.

"shes gone" i growled at their blank looks.

"evan shes gone"

"what the hell did you do to her" jan yelled at me from across the room

"boris took her!" i yelled back at her.

at that my team mates stood up tyson clenched his hands at his sides

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison i just glared turning i slammed my fist into the wall i leaned heavily breathing hard i felt a small hand on my shoulder i turned my head slightly to see the blonde tessa standing there.

"its ok we'll get her back" i glared at her pushing myself off the wall i turned to my teammates.

"pack were leaving now tyson ring hillary and kenny and get them over here tell them to bring clothes but dont tell them why" tyson nodded and ran off to call them everyone else left to pack.

"you should pack we'll be leaving as soon as hillary and kenny get here" tessa looked at the ground shyly.

"uhm we dont have anything to pack" i sighed running a hand through my thick hair

"i'll get tyson to tell hillary to bring some extra clothes for you two"

i left the room walking up to tyson i tried to keep my voice normal and void of emotion he nodded and dialed hillarys number i left the hall and climbed the stairs to my room i sat on my bed.

suddenly the room lurched and started spinning i put my head between my knees not knowing how to express these feelings i was experiencing i hurd a knock on my door i sat up

"what" ray peaked his head around the corner of the door.

"you ok?" i nodded he raised an eyebrow before fully entering my room and shutting the door

"cos you dont seem ok" i glared at him

"i'm fine ray" i stood up and packed some clothes and things i would need i felt ray put a hand on my shoulder i shrugged it off.

"kai, we will get her back we wont let anything happen to her i promise you" i turned glaring at him

"dont make promises you cant keep ray" i pushed past him and walked out as hillary and kenny arrived.

I stared out the window as the plane approached the landing zone and the seatbelt sign flashed on i swiftly buckled the contraption and waited for the jolt that came with landing i scowled at everyone and everything around me all i needed to know was that she was safe.

grrrrrrrrrrr whats with me and these feeling i suddenly seem to have its not like i have feelings for the girl i dont even know her

**but you want to and some part of you feels likei t does**

go away dranzer

**now why would i want to do that when i could annoy you**

beause i could just as easily leave you here

**haha sure you would kai**

the prescence in his mind retreated he breathed a sigh of relief as he was left to his musings he stared hard at the ground wishing that he could just punch something and yet at the same time all he wanted to do was...doesnt matter.

he ground his teeth in frustration

what does boris want with her?

That was the question that had been bugging him ever since he took her.

**evans p.o.v**

i opened my eyes sharply and lashed out at this man who was obviously trying to intimadate me well that was what i hoped he was trying to do i raked my nails down the side of his face causing it to start to bleed i kicked out at him and caught him in the stomach.

damm i was aiming for his balls.

he cursed and looked at me angrily

"you ungrateful little bitch" he spat out i glared at him, he wiped the blood off that was running down to his mouth he turned and grabbed something i couldnt see out of a metal case he turned to me prepping a needle i gulped 'oh shit'.

i thrashed out at him as he came closer he signalled to two very extremely well built guards to hold me down i was roughly pinned to the floor of the hellicopter the man with the purple hair pushed my head to the side exposing my neck he jabbed the thing in my neck i felt myself getting drowsy as whatever was in the needle made its way through my blood stream.

i felt the world slipping away as everything became hazy and i slowly sunk into the darkness.

**ray p.o.v**

i stood outside the hotel we were staying in i had to just get out i couldnt stand the atmosphere jan and tessa they must be going through hell wondering whats happened to evan yet they dont seem to worried about it and what she must be going through im sure were all wondering that we may not have known her for very long but the fact that shes not here seems like...it just seems wrong to not have her around or to atleast not know that she will be back.

and kai i dont know how he is taking this he was there when she was taken he must really be beating himself up for it he looks really bad like he hasnt slept if it was a different situation i would say that he has feelings for the girl maybe he does.

he seems unusaully pale even more so than usual and the dark circles around his eyes hes even more quiet then normal.

and hillary and chief they dont even know really whats going on there clueless, we just dragged them off to russia with no warning and no real reason were gunna have to tell them everything they cant be left in the dark like this.

max's sparkle has gone theres no twinkle in his eye i havent seen any of us smile since we found out but then again we dont really have a reson too.

**normal p.o.v**

ray put his head down lost in deep thought hands in pockets collor lifted high trying to keep out the cold wind and snow he trudged drerily through the slowly emptying streets and came to the abandoned park sitting on a frozen swing he didnt even notice the chill that ran up his spine at the coldness of it.

**ray p.o.v**

tyson he's hardly eaten anything i can see that hillary is getting worried about him she really does care for him and he doesnt even realise it.

but im more worried about kai he hasn't eaten a thing and im pretty sure he hasn't slept at all.

i sighed and looked around me suddnely wondering how i had gotten to the park or when my backside had become a frozen popsicle i stood up and walked around desperately trying to get the feeling back in my rear.

i stared up in fear at the dark forboding building infront of me

'how did i end up here?'

i forwned standing still i couldnt decide whether i should turn around and leave or if i should stay and get her back.

**normal p.o.v**

the large dark gates slowly swung open with great groans as if they were trying to warn the teen from entering.

he stared unmoving at the large building where his captain had spent his childhood where he had gotten so many nightmares from the reason why he was the way he was.

without knowing what he was doing or why he was doing what he was doing the raven haired teen took a few steps forward before stopping to consider his options.

he could run now and not have to face what lay inside or he could continue on and find out what was inside and what had happened to the young girl or he could contact his team mates and wait for them to get here so that he wouldnt have to go alone.

he seemed to weigh those options in his head before he could even make a decision a burly rough looking man had grabbed him from behind one arm around the teens chest held him tightly to the man chest the other arm held a gun loosly pointed at his right temple.

"come master voltaire would like to speak to you" he told the young teen in a amused voice like he didnt care what happened to him well in actual fact he didnt.

the young raven haired teen was half dragged half pushed up the long wide path to the front doors that were the gateway into hell or something close enough to it.

instead of entering through the front doors which were large and black and looked like they were rusted shut the burly man dragged the teen around the side of the building standing outside a well hidden and covered door was another rather large muscled man in army combat gear.

the man holding onto the teen nodded at the other guard who gave a short brisk nod back before opening the door, he was roughly pushed through the man who had been holding onto him waved at him mocking the young teen as the heavy metal door was slammed shut and locked from the outside.

he was again grabbed once more and roughly lead down a series of dark forboding corridors he knew it was useless to struggle against these men it would only make it all that much worse for him.

the man stopped at a door and knoked thrice times a slit in the door about eye level opened reveling a set of bushy eyebrows and brown eyes they skimmed over the raven haired teen before settling on the guard the slit was slammed shut with a click and seconds later the door opened.

**rays p.o.v**

i sighed yet again as i was roughly shoved into the room all they had do to was ask i seethed silently as i hauled myself up off the ground and to a standing postion i briefly skiimed my eyes over the room i was in.

it was a office you'd have to be blind not to see that, there was two large bookshelves standing side by side against one wall that was on my right on my left there was a large plasma screen which was blank the door and the guard were directly behind me.

infront of me was a desk with a computor sitting on it the chair was facing away form me whoever was sitting in it was certainly trying to intimidate me.

i knew who was sitting in that chair without even having to ask Voltaire Hiwitari who else could have forced his own grandson into a place like this with no remorse my eyes flickered with rage at that thought.

the chair swiveled around and the person sitting in the chair smiled at me maliciously.

"Raymond Kon what a pleasure it is to see you wont you sit down."

**evans p.o.v**

ugh my head felt like it had, had a house dropped on it, i could feel my pulse beating in my temples throbbing with an urgency i pushed my fingers against my temples masaging them to try and quell the pain.

i opened my eyes slowly not quite knowing what to expect i was greeted with semi- darkness i looked around as best i could i was lying on the ground the hard ground to be exact, i sat up slowly as to not bring all the blood suddenly rushing to my head and surveyed my surroundings again.

i was in a small room with a bed on one wall and a small dresser situated on the other there was a plain desk sitting at the end of the bed and a door across the other side to the bed i slowly stood up and walked over to the door i turned the handle to find it un-locked.

i slowly opened the door not knowing what to find i was greeted by the sight of a tall well built guy with lavender hair and lavender eyes turning he smirked at me.

he didnt look much older than me a year or two maybe he was just a teenager like me i looked at him stunned before he leaned forward and pushed my head in with his hand.

"i wouldnt try anything if i were you kid" he shut the door with a snap

kid? Kid? Who is he to call me kid im 16 years old so therefore i am not a flippen kid argh.

i kicked out at the drawers and instantly regretted it

"owwwww" i moaned hopping around the room holding onto my toe while trying to stay upright i hopped around in a circle and then finally lent back onto the door.

i frowned forgetting about my toe as i realised that the door wasnt square smooth and hard it was well i wouldnt say squishy but it had a soft yet firm quality about it and i could feel muscles oh no,

i cringed and tilted my head back it came into contact with a shoulder i glanced sideways until i was met by a pair of inquisitive lavender eyes i just stayed there staring in shock not knowing quite what to do.

"uhh..." he raised an eyebrow at my attempt of comunication i smiled sheepishly at him and pushed myself off of his chest and turned to face him, i could feel my face start to heat up i lowered my head to the ground and started shuffling my feet when i looked up he had the door shut and was leaning agaisnt it arms crossed a smirk plastered on his smooth pale face.

i ripped my eyes away from his gaze and turned my back to him

why was he just staring at me like that oh god he isnt going to... i felt myself stiffen at the thought of it.

"im not going to hurt you kid" he ground out sharply his deep voice making me jump slightly in the silence of the room i half turned to him not quiet believing him i opened my mouth to retort when i realised that it might just be better if i kept my trap shut i turned my back to him once again.

**normal p.o.v**

with the movements of an assasain the lavender haired teen strided across the tiny room to the young black haired girl standing staring into space obviously wishing she was anywhere but here.

he layed a hand on her shoulder he frowned at the coldness of the young girl infront of him her skin was ice cold yet she hadnt shivered once as if she had hurd his thoughts she shivered bringing her arms up and wrapping them around herself as best she could.

**Evans p.o.v**

i felt his hands slide over my bare arms stopping at the bruises he pressed on them making me wince in pain he spun me around to face him he had a deep frown n his face.

"who did this to you?" his deep voice rang out in the silence of the room i shook my head he growled low in his throat i bowed my head he brought one of his hands to my chin gripping it he tilted it upwards til i was looking him in the eyes.

before i could stop myself i blurted out his name he let go of me and punched the wall when he turned back to me his eyes were glazed with fury.

* * *

ok alot of things happend in this chapter and probly alot of questions u have lol

and i jst noticed somethign kai is very unlike himself i dont know why hes like that i shall have to ask him or since lamb has him for herself i'll have to ask her to ask him and then he'll have to tell her and she'll have to tell me and omg im confused

well review please tell me what you think and sorry it was so late


	6. what would you do

heres chapter 6,  
review it will make me feel better my cat got put down so im sad

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_what would you do_

**tessa p.o.v**

i stood on the balcaney ignoring the cold harsh wind as best i, could i let a tear escape and trail down my cheek after that one had been released it was like the flood gates had been opened, i couldnt stop tears cascaded down my cheeks, i could taste the saltyness on my lips i hung myhead.

'Where are you evan? We need you here with us me and jan, your our best friend we cant live without you just not knowing where you are or what this boris guy is doing to you, is killing me up inside.'

i sighed shivering against the harsh wind i turned as the sliding doors were opened and jan stepped out with a big blanket she shut the door before draping the blanket over both of us.

we huddled together for warmth i felt her warm breath on my cheek as she turned to me.

"how are you doing?" she asked softly.

"badly, you?" she shook her head.

"same as you im really worried about her"

"me too jan i just cant help but think we've failed her as a best friend its our duty to protect each other and we didnt protect her we failed" tears welled up in my eyes.

Jan brought her arm that was holding her side of the blanket up to my shoulder and hugged me i did the same as her.

"i know but we wont fail again we will get her back and she will be safe and then we'll get to go home and everything will be back to normal"

i pulled away slightly.

"but what if shes not safe we dont know who this boris guy is and from what the guys told us he sounds evil, we dont know what he's doing to her we dont know if shes ok she could be dead and we wouldnt know"

i burst into a fresh set of tears.

"we would know if shes dead shes our best friend and we're hers we have a bond stronger then ever we've been through so much together, your brothers death, my parents divorce, her dads betrayel, our first day of high school,the preps,the jocks and the cheerleaders, we may not be blood related but we are sisters and together we got through it all and we will get through this"

i smiled up at her

"your right jan we will im just worried and i want her back"

"i want her back too" jan tilted her head to look up at the stars i titled my head to and we stood there watching the stars.

**Evans p.o.v**

"so kai use to live here?" he nodded.

"yeah but then he escaped and ran away"

"why didnt you go with him?" he smiled sadly.

"because its easier to escape if its just one person anymore than you could get caught and that would be worse"

"well what exactly is this place?"

"its a training facility, boris recruits young boys and trains them to be the perfect soldier some make it some dont and if you make it its the rest of your life, you train your entire life for some unknown purpose and if your skilled enough to get choosen your placed on a team and you train day in and day out with those four others."

i stared at him

"why am i here then? You said it was for young boys fuck is this boris guy a peadophile or something? Cos geez" he laughed a deep rumbling sound that filled the entire room

"i guess he could be i wouldnt know, as for why you are here i dont know i was just told to guard the door and to not let you out until i was told to escort you to wherever, i am sorry i cannot tell you something more plesent i really dont know what is going to happen to you."

i stared at him before sadly lowering my gaze

"its ok theres always a reason for everything, there was a reason why me and my friends were brought here and thers a reason why i was taken instead of kai everything will work out it always does" i smiled up at him sadly.

He opened his mouth to say something to reasure me maybe but i cut him off

"so why are you here?" his mouth shut and he looked at the ground with a hint of anger and sadness.

"i'm sorry i didnt mean to pry" he shook his head

"its ok, ive never really had anyone to talk to we're not really alowed to talk much here but when we do its more of escaping or of battle plans" he sighed and ran his hand through his lavender hair ruffling it up in the process.

"i was orphaned, my parents died in a fire when i was 2 i was sent to an orphanage it was a dank horrid place if you did something wrong you were beaten"

"thats horrible"

he shook his head

"not really, not that i've lived here, i was 4 when boris and voltaire came to the orphanage i was the only one of all the boys that wasnt sick or beaten bad they walked out of there with me that day no paper work or anything and they took me here when i first arrived i thought that this was way better than the orphanage but i know that i was wrong"

i stared at him in shock i didnt know what to say he chuckled at my open mouthed expression.

"its ok you dont have to say anything, i dont need pity ok dont give me yours" i nodded i have momenteraly forgotten how to speak.

there was a knock at the door and bryan stood up to open it i could hear whisperings he had poked his head out the door.

he turned not even closing the door his face was grim he walked over to me and pulled me up standing behind me he whispered into my ear.

"forgive me for whatever i may do"

i tried to turn and ask him what the hell he was talking about when he gripped my shoulders tight enough to be painful but not to bruise he marched me out the door and down the hall i briefly saw the guy standing outside my door he was tall very tall and blonde he also had a lot of muscles he looked really buff and strong.

I was marched down the hall around corners and through rooms with strange instruments and tubes there was also one with chains hanging from the roof i shuddered at the thought of what went on in that room.

I winced as his fingers dug into my shoulders i realised we had stopped walking we were outside a door there was a buff looking army type dude standing guard outside he knocked on the door three times and a small slit was opened a set of brown eyes and bushy eyebrows peered out at us i shivered feeling violated as he looked me up and down.

The slit was shut and the door opened i was roughly shoved in by bryan i landed painfully on the floor i hurd someone gasp and soon felt myself being helped up i raised my head to peer into a set of golden eyes

"ray?" he smiled his fangs peeping over his top lip

"evan" i threw my arms around him and hugged him

**rays p.o.v**

i sat scowling at voltaire

"where is she?" i asked again for which seemed like the 50th time he stood and gestured to the door behind me.

I turned slowly to see her, evan being pushed into the room as i had been she crumpled on the floor i gasped.

I rushed over to her and helped her up slowly she raised her head and met my eyes.

"ray?" she asked me like she wasnt sure i smiled

"evan" i said her name to confirm to her that it was me.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me i circeld her waist with my arms hugging her back gently now if voltaire would keep to our deal she will be safe soon enough

"awwww well isnt this sweet" i let go of her turning i scowled at him

"we had a deal now keep your end" i felt evans gaze on me.

Voltaire laughed

"my dear naïve boy what made you think i would ever keep to a deal when i could have both of you, you just sold your soul to the devil" he laughed again i narrowed my eyes.

That bastard he waved a hand and a guard came forward grabbing me he dragged me to the door evans eyes widened as she tried to get me free.

she charged for the guard holding me but the guy who brought her in stepped in and grabbed her, he roughly threw her to the ground i barely hurd her wimper of pain as i was dragged out the door and down the hall.

**Evans p.o.v**

i watched as ray dissappeared from my sight i gasped in pain bryan grabbed me and sat me down in the chair that moments ago ray had been sitting in i glared up at the man infront of me scowling i folded my arms across my chest i saw a smile come to his face.

"ahahahahaha you've been hanging around my grandson havent you?" i glared at him confused.

"yes i know you have your mannerisms give you away kai is my grandson" my facade dropped and i stared at him in shock.

"kais your grandson, you bastard how could you put your own grandson in a place like this your sick you sorry ass peadophile" he growled his smile dropping he walked around the desk

"why you little whore" he slapped me across the face a loud smack resounded around the room my head snapped to the side tears sprung to my eyes my cheek stinging i slowly brought my gaze to him.

He smiled at me brightly as if nothing had occurred he walked back around and sat down at his desk.

"now i have a proposition for you miss murdock"

**kais p.o.v**

"WHAT!" i glared at tyson who was wimpering infront of me i turned and started pacing glaring at the walls first evan and now ray what the hell was he thinking.

I turned punching the wall leaving a hole in the wall i turned back to everyone who was watching me with wide eyes.

"kenny i need you to hack into the abbeys computer systems can you do that?" the small boy nodded and opened his laptop instantly typing away and talking to dizzy

"hillary you stay here and help kenny with what ever he needs and dont open the door to anyone got it?" the brunette nodded

"everyone else we're going on a little trip to the abbey"

i turned and walked out onto the balcaney

'we will get you back both of you i promise'

* * *

oooo i wonder what proposition voltaire is talking about?  
OMG kai promised hahahahaha lol yea im ok i had some suga jus a lil bit and mi mum told me tht i can get a new kitten so im happy but still sad cos i love mi otha cat but he had to go bye byes cos he was in pain

well review please


	7. lose control

hey heres chapter 7 sorry it took me so long i have no excuse really i was just too lazy too finish this  
tomorrow i am going in for my learners licence the first part and im so scared tht im gunna fail**

* * *

**

**chapter 7**

_lose control_

**evans p.o.v**

I could feel his eyes booring holes in the back of my head it had been like this for just over an hour me ignoring bryan and him standing in the doorway waiting for me to acknowlodge him.

I scowled to myself folding my arms over my chest i was sitting on the bed facing the wall i looked down at my folded arms and instantly let them drop to my sides

is it true what voltaire said? Am i just like kai?

**Would that really be so bad?**

I dont know maybe you've seen how he acts around his team mates

**yes but that was how he was raised, as were you**

Wait who are you? How do you know all this and how can i talk to you?

**I am a bitbeast and we have a mind connection that is how we can commuicate i have always been with you**

your my bitbeast?

**Yes**

and youve always been with me

**yes**

well then how come i've never known this

**because you grew up we used to talk all the time when you were just a little girl but then things changed and you forgot about me you grew up**

im sorry

**do not be sorry for a change of events that you had nothing to do with**

wait what are you talking about

**i cannot say you need to remember on your own start with that boy behind you i believe he is really sorry for hurting you **

i sighed as the prescence in my mind left i turned to bryan he was leaning on the door frame i got off the bed and walked up to him his eyes were glazed over so i knew he wasnt paying much attention.

I smirked and grabbed him by the wrists and tugged him into the room his eyes widened as he stumbled and fell to the floor i laughed.

He tunred and glared at me

"nice of you to join the world of the living" i replied cooly while shutting the door.

He stood up and glared

"look im trying to be nice here ok dont go all bad ass on me now we were having such a nice chat before"

his features softened

"i'm sorry for hurting you" i nodded

"its ok i know you didnt mean it right?"

"no i didnt mean it, i have to keep up appearences or bad things could happen"

i nodded

"i understand, i think" he smiled.

"so tell me more about these friends of yours"

i grinned at him.

An hour had passed quickly as bryan and i had been talking there was a knock on the door before either of us could move it was thrown open in the doorway stood the man with the purple hair who i have know come to now as boris, he had two "body guards" with him they advanced into the room bryan stood infront of me

"move" one of them ordered bryan just stood there

"i said move" the blonde guy then punched bryan the dark haired guy moved around them and stood infront of me

"time to go _sweetheart"_

**Tessa p.o.v**

i hugged my jacket closer to my body for warmth why does friggen russia have to be so fucken cold.

I could feel my teeth chattering and my whole body was shaking with cold i looked to see that jan was doing the exact same.

We have been walking for about an hour in the freezing cold i was just about to suggest we go back when we came across a large dark building i felt a shiver run down my spine not from the cold but from the building there was a large black gate infront of us that stopped up from entering

_somewhere in the maze of the abbey sat a man watching a screen that showed 5 teens standing outside a gate._

**voltaires p.o.v**

"open the gates and let them in the front door" i looked at my grandson and smirked

**tessa p.o.v**

the gates swung open with a groan i looked towards kai waiting for what we were gunna do next.

He was staring up at the building with disgust on his face i'm not sure why.

Slowly he walked forward towards the building we all trailed after him as his pace quickened i could tell he was trying his hardest not to run, as we reached the building the large front doors opened.

We stood in the doorway there was a man with purple hair and goggles over his eyes standing in the entrance way, beside him stood an old man with shoulder length silver/grey hair he stood at about the other mans shoulders he would be about kais height he gives me the creeps.

**kai p.o.v**

"where are they?"

"kai is that anyway to greet your grandfather"

"i dont give a flying fuck tell me where they are"

"you should atleast say hello" i bunched my hands into fists i was not in the mood for any of his stupid little games.

"like i said i dont give a flying fuck so tell me where the hell she is!"

voltaire smiled widely.

Shit shit shit.

"she? I thought you came here for both of them, so you care about the girl do you?"

i gritted my teeth in anger FUCK!

I glared at him and boris stupid wankers.

He turned to boris whispered something, and then boris left and walked into another room i watched him leave glaring at his back

"fine follow me" i glanced at the others briefly before following him down the many hallways i could hear the sound of their footsteps behind me and knew they were following.

We were all ushered into a small empty room i stood alert awaiting for him to pull one of his stupid little games.

How could i have been so stupid to slip up like that argh its not as if i like the girl or anything im only doing this because...because of her friends yea thats why.

**maxs p.o.v**

he looked calm enough standing off to one side leaning against the wall arms crossed the only thing that gives him away is his eyes they betray him the feelings he has the emotions coursing through him are all in his eyes he didnt even notice that he slipped up when he was yelling at voltaire atleast not until voltaire caught him out on it.

I dont know whats going to happen but i dont have a good feeling about this, not one bit at all.

**Normal p.o.v**

Kai pushed himself off the wall as the door on the opposite side of the room opened and boris walked in with a smug look on his face.

The first to enter was ray his hands had been bound behind his back, his long ponytail had been cut off his hair hung just above his shoulders in jagged bits, his clothes were tattered and there was dried blood on his clothes and skin, his face was decorated with an assortment of bruises and a split lip.

There was a hushed silence as the occupents of the room took in rays appearance.

Tessa started to cry, max and tyson were angry and balled there hands into fists jan didnt know what to think or feel she was stunned,

kai was furious.

Evan was delicately lead into the room by bryan who had a furious rage in his eyes, his lavender hair was messed up and he also had a split lip and bruises on his face and body.

Like ray evan had her hands bound, her hair was even messier than normal she had two large handprints around her neck, a split lip and a bruised jaw, her clothes where in tatters, her shirt had been cut to just below her breasts, one could clearly see he bruised ribs and hips, she was shivering badly, there was blood trickling down one of her legs from a cut her eyes were downcast, her head bowed slightly what the other occupents of the room couldnt see wa her back had been carved into there was blood trickling down her skirt dried blood congealed on her back.

Tessa and jan both had silent tears flowing down their cheeks, tyson and max had tears in their eyes and were ready to hurt someone.

Kai looked ready to kill.

Voltaire smiled at them before motioning to boris for the two teens to be removed from the room.

"you saw them now you leave"

"NO!" kais angry voice rang through the room ray was halfway through the door and bryan had an arm protectively wrpped around evan.

Voltaire glared at his grandson

"what?"

"you hurd grandfather" kai spat out

"we are not leaving without them"

boris snarled at the 5 teens

"and what makes you think i'll just let you leave with them?"

"i dont think that but maybe a battle will change your mind, if iwin they come with us"

"and if you lose?" voltaire asked amused

"i wont"

voltaires eyes narrowed into slits

"fine but you must battle two people and win twice to take both of them"

kai scowled but agreed all the same.

They were lead down to the battle arena,

memories flashed through kais mind, seeing black dranzer being tested, watching his first battle, having his first battle.

He pushed them all away he needed to concentrate on the battle.

Kai looked towards his left and saw max,tyson,jan and tessa standing behind the plexiglass boris stood behind them.

To his right was voltaire and two of his army men guarding ray and evan, like they were gunna make a run for it,

bryan stood protectively beside evan who hadnt raised her gaze not once.

Kai returned his gaze and concentration back to the coming battle , he prepped hia blade, kai looked up to see specer entering, kai narrowed his eyes, spencers widened before flickering over to voltaire who gave him a warning look that clearly said lose on purpose and i will kill you.

Kai and spencer loaded their ripcords and attached their baldes a mall boy of around 8 counted them down.

Both pulled their rip cords with such ferosity that their launcers cracked, both blades flew through the air and landed on opposite sides of the dish, one landed before the other.

Kais blue blade tore around the outside of the dish wasting no time at all to attack, spencers yellow blade wasn't expecting such a feroucious asstack, it cracked and flew to the other side of the dish spencer was thrown back he growled and ordered his seaborg to attack, kai stood firmly feet planted shoulder width hands clutching onto his rip cord and launcher tightly.

Spencers yellow blade attacked kais blue one, dranzer didnt even budge one inch, spencer narrowed his eyes, then briefly flickered over to voltaire,bryan and the two captured teens, he growled and looked at kai, his eyes registered what was happining.

Kai saw this and gave a slight nod,which everyone missed unless you had been watching for it.

Spencer smirked and ordered seaborg to attack dranzer,

kai gritted his teeth

"dranzer flaming gaezer"

kais blue blade was ingulfed in flames the temperature rising fast.

Spencer choked on the heat in the air, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact.

Spencers yellow blade collided with kais flame ingulfed blue blade the second it hit spencer was thrown backwards into the wall winded he could hardly breath he watched wide eyed as dranzers flames made light work of his blade melting it.

Dranzer spun around the half melted dish and flew back to kais hand.

Spencer walked over to the dish kneeling he picked up his bit chip all that was left of his blade.

He stoodand looked at kai,spencer nodded slightly kais eyes shone with thanks.

Voltaire sneared in anger and sent in kais next opponent Bryan.

Before he entered voltaire hissed to bryan

"lose on purpose and i will kill her"

bryan swoolowed hard and nodded before entering the battle arena.

Bryan and kai set up, they were counted down and both launched, their blades colliding mid air before landing in the dish.

Kai submitted a single message to bryan

'i will destroy you if i have to'

'if it saves her then do it'

bryan submitted back kais eyes flickered with emotion before returning to his cold mask.

Ray took evans limp hand in his partly for his comfort but mostly for her, he gave it a gentle squeeze, she tried to squeeze back to reassure him but she didnt have the strength.

Voltaire stared at the battle seething in anger kai was supposed to lose.

Kai called out his mighty phoenix

Bryan called out his falcon.

In a flash of light both boys flew backwards hitting the wall.

Both blades grinded against each other circling around the dish.

Kai and Bryan walked back towards to the dish

"dranzer blazing gig tempest"

dranzer backed away from falborg and charged in flaming.

"falborg talon claw attack"

falborg charged in for the kill talons raised.

Phoenix and Falcon collided there was a bright flash of light were nothing could be seen everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light died down kai sank to his knees his dranzer had stopped spinning.

* * *

yes mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa i am so evil hahahahaha i cliffy and you have no idea whats gunna happen lol 

i have everything mapped out in a book somewhere in my room so far i ahve up to 11 maybe 12 chapters i dunnno how many im gunna have but ohwell

uhm i need some ideas for flashback memories for anything from kais past or something from evans past or something tht happend to her while shes at the abby its for later chapters so if anyone has any ideas please either tell me in a review or PM me if i get these memories then i will be updating faster k so yea review

oh and lamanth yea u lamanth UPDATE please ur killing me u need to seriosuly update lol i kno uve been buisy wit stuff but please lol


	8. letting go

hey heres chappie 8 im going to the snow tomorrow the snow tomorrow lol sorry jst a bit excited ive neva been to the snw before lol

**Chapter 8**

_letting go_

kai sank to his knees his dranzer had stopped spinning.

Bryan looked at kai shocked, he wasnt supposed to lose it was supposed to be him, kai was supposed to win and take evan and get her out of here.

He looked to his blade falborg and noticed it had stopped spinning also, it lay in a broken heap near kais dranzer.

Voltaire stood up smilling

"you lost kai the girl is mine"

"NO! He didnt lose" bryans booming voice rang around the arena, kai looked up at bryan whos gaze was locked firmly on voltaire

"my blade stopped spinning at the same time as kais, its a tie"

bryan crossed his arms looking smug.

"fine then you'll just have to have a rematch"

bryan shook his head

"no i cant my balde is broken beyond repair and i refuse to blade with another blade i forfeit which means kai wins"

bryan smirked.

Voltaire face fell

"NO!"

he stepped forward towards even, both spencer and ray stepped infront of her shielding her.

"you lose voltaire you cant have her, and you cant help her"

spencers strong voice reverbarated around the stadium he crossed his arms.

Voltaire snarled before turning and walking away.

Bryan and Kai came running over to ray and evan, tyson max, jan and tessa also ran over.

Kai stood infront of evan and gently lifted her head till he could look into her eyes she had tears streaming down her cheeks she flinched slightly at kais touch.

Kai had hatred coursing through his veins he needed to go after voltaire and kill him.

Even lightly touched kais hand he returned his gaze to her just before she blacked out and her legs gave way, kai caught her and picked her up with ease.

With tyson and max's help ray limped out bryan and spencer lead them to the gate.

"come with us" ray asked the two russians

"no we must stay here, and help everyone else, take care of her kai and give her this when she wakes up" bryan handed tessa a small box kai nodded once at bryan and spencer.

**Evans p.o.v**

i slowly opened my eyes blinking against the harsh sunlight and the whiteness of the room.

'wait sunlight? White room?' my barely awakend mind couldnt quite compute my thoughts as i struggled into conciousness.

I looked to my left to see a two toned bluenette with deep bags under his eyes sleeping in a chair beside my bed i watched as he tossed to one side and then the other before slipping into deep sleep.

I smiled, then turned to my right to see my two bestest friends in the world both asleep laying half on the bed both gripping onto my hand, i smiled again and flexed my fingers trying to get the blood flowing through their death grip.

**Normal p.o.v**

groggily both girls lifted their heads and slowly blinked trying to adjust to the brightness of the room.

A pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes met a pair of green eyes.

For a second the three girls just stared at each other before the blonde and the brunette both let out squeels of excitement and happiness.

Which were soon shushed by the black haired in the bed.

**Evans p.o.v**

i pointed to the sleeping kai, tess and jan nodded understanding.

"im so glad your awake" tessa said with tears in her eyes, she climbed onto the bed and over me to the other side she pulled the blankets back and settled her lower half inside them, jan did the same.

I wrapped my arms around their waists hugging them, the both placed their arms around me and we shared a bear hug.

I smiled

"we are so glad your awake we didnt know if you were gunna wake up or not" jan told me in a whisper.

My smile faded

"how long was i out?" i asked afraid of the answer.

Jan looked away i turned to look at tessa whos tears had now escaped from her eyes and were cascading down her cheeks.

"th-three weeks" she too looked away

i brought my hands to my lap and just stared at them numb.

"wh-what happened to me?" i asked quietly.

"you mean you dont remember?" jan asked turning to look at me concern in her eyes.

"all i remember is being on the cliff with kai and then its just nothing"

before another sound could be made, the door opened and i was greeted by a bunch of red tulips with legs.

I giggled at the thought of tulips having legs.

At my giggle the bunch of flowers were lowered and rays head popped into view his eyes widened ad a smile formed on his lips he turned and placed the flowers into max's hands and then ran over to me, crushing me in a hug and squashing jan.

max and tyson entered and two people i didnt know trailed in behind them apprehensively.

Tyson and max were jumping around chanting

"she's awake she's awake"

ray finally released me from his hug i cast a quick glance at the sleeping kai whos face was peaceful but now had a deep frown.

"SHUT UP!" i yelled out.

Tyson and max stopped jumping and chanting the two new people looked at me with a bit of fear rays eyes held a curious glint to them and jan and tessa were smilling at me for some odd reason.

I looked over to see if kai was still sleeping, no such luck his weary crimson orbs were looking at me, although his face remained expressionless his eyes shone with happiness.

well theres chapter 8

review

im going to the snow tommorw the snow tomorrow lol


	9. decisions

hey heres chapter 9 its got alot of emotions in here

-----------------------------

**chapter 9**

_decisions_

**jan p.o.v**

i couldnt believe it she's awake and she's completely fine, mentally and physically, we'll finally be able to leave russia in a few days and go back to japan with evan.

I stood out on the balcaney just as i did when we arrived here but this time it was happy and not sad, i shivered as i brought the blanket closer around me why did russia have to be so cold?

Maybe now we can all go home to our real home, mine tessa and evan's our parents will be really worried they'll have the police out looking for us,

well evan and tessa's parents will not mine, sigh, they dont even exist i wish i could stay here forever i like it here, i like max,

he's so much more exciting then any of the guys back home they're all immature idiots and players all they think about is sex,food and cars,

max is sweet,caring and kind, he's almost childlike in a way exactly what i want to be, if we ever find a way home im not sure i want to leave him and risk never seeing him again, i wouldnt say that i love him but i really like him,

and i know tessa really likes ray about as much as i like max, if we had the opportunity to stay i think she might but, what about evan? i know theres something between her and kai its plainly obvious they way he rushed in to rescue her and battled those two guys,

but i know that she would go home, shes got her mum who she loves dearly and her dad she may not say it but she does love him,

and her half brother from her dads new wife and definitely amythest she loves that kid to bits she would never abandon any of them, sigh,

but i dont want to lose evan either, if she goes then i will go with her she's my best friend, to lose her would be like ripping my world apart, when she was taken i felt as if half my heart had been ripped out,

she's like my sister she's always there for me, i dont know what i would do without her, i was so worried when she fainted and was out for those three weeks i felt helpless.

And i cant lose tessa either she was the first friend i made when i came here, shes my other best friend she's also like my sister we've been through so much together,

she introduced me to evan, the three of us have been inseprable ever since we were 12, i cant imagine living without both of them.

I remaind standing on the balcaney just staring up at the night sky like i always did back home.

After a while i went back inside.

**tessa p.o.v**

i watched jan stand out on the balcaney i knew she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Im so happy that evan is ok i was so nervous everytime i saw her lying in the hospital bed, i didnt quite know what to do should i talk to her or should i sit in silence,

i was so shaken up and she was so pale and looked really tiny in the bed, surrounded by white her pale face stood out the most against her black hair.

But she's awake now she's getting better,we'll be leaving russia soon thank god, i hate being cold and being here is like living in a freezer,

always cold we'll go back to tysons i guess but we're going to have to find a way home soon i mean we cant just leave our parents and siblings.

i wonder what they're going through it must be hell knowing that there daughters are missing and have been for about a month,

there's bound to be police and people out looking for us, there never gunna find us cos were not there were trapped in the beyblade world.

If we had the chance to choose whether we wanted to go back or not i dunno if i would, i like it here and i like hanging with the bladebreakers, i like talking to ray he is a good convosationalist i mean he doesnt even sterotype me he doesnt think im just a dumb blonde who doesnt even know what 2+2 equals,

he actually took the time to get to know me and i really like him i dont want to leave him, cos i know if i do i'll never find anyone else quite like him, i smiled to myself.

I know that jan would stay, she loves max even if she cant admit it he'll be good for her, she needs soemone who is carefree and wild and innocent,

she's been through so much with her parents abandonment and everything, she's been alone, apart from me and evan she's alone,

she's one of my best friends i dont want to lose her and i think that if i stayed she would too but, if we all went back she would go despite wanting to stay.

Evan now she is easy she wouldnt stay, she's got her little sister amythest who she loves to bits, she would never abandon her and she loves her mum and her dad and her little half brother,

she has a big heart that girl, she could never leave any of her family, but there's something between her and kai its so obvious even if she cant see it,

which im sure she can cause shes not that stupid to not notice it, atleast im sure she's not, kai bladed against two extremely tough looking guys just to get her back and faced his grandfather just to save her,

he never left her side when she was in the hospital he hardly slept he never really ate, unless we forced him to, he stayed awake to make sure that she would be ok that in the morning she would still be there,

he may not want to admit it and he may try to deny it but, kai has fallen completely in love with her well who couldnt,

she's my best friend i've known her forever we were womb buddies our mothers got pregnant at the same time and we were nearly born on the same day,

she was just impatient and had to arrive two and a half months early but we've grown up together done everything together we're practically sisters or maybe cousins would be better, i smiled,

if she returned home well not if when would be better, when she returns home i will go with her i cant bear to live without seeing her everyday,

we are so close me, her and jan we cannot be seperated, even at school they couldnt seperate us we still found ways to communicate with each other, im sure jan would come too but i know if we return we will never see the bladebreakers again, i will never see ray.

I felt tears prick at my eyes, i hurd jan coming in she went straight to our room and i knew she was gunna cry, i got up and headed after her so we can both cry together.

**Ray p.ov**

i stared at drigger who lay in the palm of my hand

she's fine. She's awake and we can leave russia in a few days i should be happy but why do i feel so miserable

**because you know they have to leave and you dont want them too**

i know,i just know that if they leave that we will never see them again

he felt driggers warmth reassurance before he was left with his own thoughts

i cant let her leave, i've never felt like this before with anyone not with mariah or salima but tessa, she's so sweet and looking at her you would think she would be all about self image but, shes not she's smart and kind and she would do anything for her friends, i think i love her but how can i ask her to stay with me, i cant just ask her to leave her friends if they ever find a way home, i cant just let her be miserable without her best friends but, i dont want to be miserable and let her leave, i know i wont see her again if she does, i want to be selfish and not let her go.

**Max p.o.v**

im so happy that evan's awake but i seem to be the only one who thinks so everyone is so sad well except for me and kai, kai stayed with her at the hospital he refuses to leave her side which i think is really cute,

he loves her and i may be the only one who realises it everyones all like they like each other but no its stronger than that i can see it, even if they cant.

I guess that they'll be going home soon, i dont want them to leave maybe thats why everyone is sad cause we all know that they cant stay with us forever.

I will miss jan when they go she was always talking to me about sugar and all the types she liked and she didnt mind about sugar highs or anything its gunna be weird when they leave,

what am i thinking we can ask them to stay, oh no wait there familys they will probly be worried about them but i just wish that they didnt have to go.

**Evans p.o.v**

i cant believe that ive been out for 3 weeks its just so weird to wake up and know that i've lost 3 weeks of my life, 3 weeks that i can never get back.

I looked over at the sleeping kai i realised that he didnt have his regular blue triangles painted on, making his face seem just plain and normal, i smiled he refused to leave me, i could see it in his eyes that no matter what anybody said friends and doctors he was not going to leave,

it warmed my heart to know that he didn't want to leave me for fear that i wouldnt be there in the morning, sigh,

what about home, i mean home home my home i cant stay here forever i need to get back to see amythest, tell her that im sorry i was gone for so long, that i never ment to leave her at the daycare that day,

i need to hug my mum tell her that i love her and that im sorry for dissappearing, i should also call my dad and tell him i love him, and go around to see baby kingston from his wife diane tell her im sorry,

that im sorry for being so hostile towards her and that if she wanted we could start fresh, i would like to see my baby brother grow up i want to dote on him like an aunt would, and spoil him i want to be there for him.

Jan, shes one of my best friends from the moment we got here i could tell she liked max, he's everything she's not, she wishes to be able to be carefree and innocent but people took that away from her, bad people,

she sees in him a child like quality that facinates her she never had a child hood much, she loves him i can see it in her eyes when she looks at him, and i can tell he feels the same way everytime he looks at her his eyes seem to sparkle a little more,

everytime she speaks he straightens up a little bit more, listens carefully so as to not miss what she's saying, when she enters a room he smiles at her a big great beaming smile, its like she's a ship and he's a light house, he's lighting the way for her so she doesnt crash into the rocks and get hurt.

I need to get home but i want jan to be happy i know how we can get home voltaire told me how, but i want her to stay yes, i will miss her dearly she's like my sister no, she is my sister,

i cant make her leave some place that she'll be happy in, i wont let her leave i'll demand that she stay with max, i know she wont listen to me but she needs to know that someone loves her, that max loves her.

Tessa my other best friend the one who has grown up with me, knows every secret i had when i was young, still knows all my secrets the one who insisted that we build a tree house in my backyard, who fell out of the tree after me when i fell because she didnt want me to be the only one with a broken arm,

who sat with me when my dad left, went ice skating with me even though she was terrified of falling through the ice,

who snuck into a R16 movie with me when we were 10 and ended up with nightmares for 3 weeks, bunked school with me for the first time when we were 11 and were so terrified that we were going to go to jail if we got caught because her brother told us thats what they do.

Who stayed up all night with me eating icecream and pigging out when my crush chose sarah bright over me,

we did everything together, we were the fearsome twosome feared by all kids under 5, but then we met jan we were 12 and we became a threesome always going to the movies and hanging out we became the best of friends.

Tessa will want to go back to see her parents and her brother but she will miss ray she likes him, i think he is the first guy to get to know tessa before judging her intelligence, she may be skinny pretty and blonde but that doesn't make her dumb she's the smartest one out of all of us,

ray likes her too i saw it in his eyes, he wont want her to leave but she will because she wont leave me and jan will follow because she couldnt bear to live without us,

my gaze shifted onto the sleeping kai who shifted in his chair

"ev i have to tell you something?" i looked at him was he really asleep, without waiting for a reply he mumbled out

"i love you"

i stared at him in shock did he just say...?

i shook my head i must've just imagined it

i got off the bed and walked over to the window and stared out at the stars littering the night sky sighing i brought my hand to my back lightly tracing the scar there i shivered as the memory of how i got it came back to me

_flashback_

_i lashed out kicking the guy infront of me in the balls his eyes widened and his face contorted with pain he was roughly shoved aside by another guard who grabbed me and dragged me into a room_

_i barely had time to look around when i was shoved face down on a cold hard and flat metal bed i struggled as the guy strapped me down it was useless to fight i was weak and they were strong_

_i hurd the tear of my shirt felt and the coolness of something metal on my back _

_i cried out in pain as the metal dug into my flesh carving something the pain was unbearable i didnt know if it was ever going to stop i could feel my blood dripping down my back and sides it pooled onto the bed it felt like i was going to pass out from either blood loss or the pain_

_after what felt like a century of torture the blade was taken away and the straps were released i tumbled of the bed and onto the floor i couldnt move i felt sore all over and i realised that this what was happinning to me was something that maybe regularly happened_

_i felt a pair of hands on my shoulders roughly pull me to my feet, a warm stale breath was on my ear as the man behind me spoke_

"_time to go darling"_

_end flashback_

i sighed i felt tears prick at my eyes, i didn't dear let them fall dwelling on the past would not heal my wounds i needed to move forward and not look back.

I jumped as two warm hands were placed on my cold arms i looked behind me even though i already knew who it was i could see his reflection in the window his normal expressionless face was etched with worry and concern.

Only when he wasnt around his friends did he drop his mask only when he was around me, i frowned if what he said while he was sleeping is true then...

i was spun around fast my head connecting with kai's chest, i raised my head to see him looking down at me he looked into my eyes i felt myself getting lost in the deep crimson orbs, they were like quick sand easy to get in hard to get out.

I felt like i was drowning except for the fact i wasnt in water i didnt want to breath, for fear i would break this,... whatever it was

kai never letting go of my eyes slowly lowered his head

"oh im so sorry dears didnt mean to interupt" a light cheery voice rang out into the room i snapped my gaze to the door where a middle age nurse stood.

The trance that held kai to me and me to kai had been broken shattered like a glass being dropped.

I smiled at the nurse who walked into the room a little more, kai let go of me and stared out at the sky as i had been doing,

i noticed that the nurse had a wheelchair infront of her

"i must take you down for an MRI now just to make sure you dont have any damage"

i nodded i turned to kai but he was deep in thought so i walked slowly over to the wheelchair and the nurse helped me sit down she then wheeled me out of the room slowly almost as if she was waiting for kai to say something.

"well he is a handsome fellow now isnt he?" the nurse said making friendly chatter

"yea i guess so" i replied slowly

"he is a nice boyfriend not leaving you at all while you were in a coma" i stiffened when she said boyfriend

"uh no kai's not my boyfriend he's just my friend" i think

if i had turned around im sure the nurse would be smiling at me in a weird way.

The same nurse took me back to my room telling me that she was glad i had no tumors or anything bad in my head and that it is so sad to see young people who are sick.

Kai was still at the window when i was wheeled back into my room the nurse whispered in my ear

"see still here waiting for you" she gave me a pat on the sholder and walked out of my room shutting my door leaving me stranded in the wheelchair that MRI had really made me weak.

"kai?" he didnt turn didnt even move like he didnt even hear me, maybe he's lost in a memory like i was

i braced my arms on the arm rest and pushed i raised my self off the chair but the chair wobbled and moved backwards i forgot to put the brakes on, i lowered myself back into it put the brakes on and stood up,

i smiled triumphantly, i took a tentative step forward and crumpled under my own body weight, i called out in pain as i hit the hard tiles off the floor

kai's gaze snapped into focus and in an instant he was kneeling beside me concern etched over his features

"are you ok?" i looked up at him our faces were so close only inches apart i could feel his breath on my cheek as i looked at him, i felt a funny sensation in my tummy i didnt know what it was but i had a feeling that it would return if i didnt give it what it wanted, but i wasnt too sure on what it wanted.

kai slid his hands under my knees and around my shoulders he picked me up effortlessly just like when he piggy backed me to the cliff a frown marred his features as he carried me not to the bed but back towards the window, i wrapped my arms around his neck i had a feeling we might be there awhile

"your too light" he stated

"what?"

"you, you've lost too much weight, your thinner than your friend tessa"

i stared at my reflection in the window my face looked so gaunt so thin, i looked at kai through the reflection of the window i didnt know what to say, i didnt know how to react i just kept my gaze on kai's reflection,

slowly my eyes grew heavy and i rested my head on kais shoulder my eyes drooped and i fell into a land of marshmellows and talking apples.

**Kai p.o.v**

i looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and let out a sigh,

why cant i just tell her how i feel

**because you are scared**

i dont get scared dranzer

**ha, everyone does even you, you were scared when they took her, you were scared when she didnt wake up**

go away dranzer

i wasnt in the mood to argue with him besides he was right i was scared

i frowned as i felt how skinny evan had become if she got anymore tiny she would be classed as anorexic, i sighed and brought her over to the bed laying her down i brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes and covered her with the blankets.

I leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips

i quietly moved the chair over to the window and sat down watching as the night sky slowly grew lighter making way for the sun to appear and light the day.

--------------------

its quite a long chappie 9 pages well its long for me anyway

i hope you liked it review and tell me what u thought


	10. back to japan

ok heres chappie 10

**chapter 10**

_back to japan_

evan woke up a happy girl, today she was getting released from the hospital and they were all going home well tysons home,

she along with everyone else were very glad to be able to get out of russia

**evan p.o.v**

i looked over at kai who was still sleeping, over the past two days he has been sleeping longer than he would he sleeps half the day.

Not knowing why i shrugged it off and got out of the bed i was strong enough to walk around a bit by myself now, i grabbed some clothes that had been brought in by that hillary girl she seems ok enough, well until she got in a fight with tyson geez they sounded like my parents did before they got a divorce.

I looked around noticing it was dark outside

I went into the small bathroom joined to my room i jumped into the shower and did what needed to be done i washed my hair with this cinamon scented shampoo that hillary also left for me i stepped out and wrapped my hair up in a turban style with a towel,

i wrapped the other around my body just in time for the door to burst open to reveal kai standing there with a look of shock on his face, a faint blush tinted his cheeks

"sorry" he mumbled before closing the door i smiled trying not to laugh.

I exited the bathroom wearing a denim blue mini skirt and a black halter top i shivered and glared angrily at the wall cursing whoever brought these clothes to russia, its not that hard to realise that wind,snow and overall coldness does not mean wear summer clothes.

I looked up to see kai standing at the window i walked over to join him shivering at every step as i had yet to have any shoes i looked up at him and noticed for the first time in ages he had his triangles painted on the blue contrasting heavily with his pale skin,

the window was open letting in a slight yet cold breeze into the room i shivered leaning my head against the frame of the window, kai's reflection turned to me his eyebrow raised as he noticed what i was wearing,

"its what hillary g-gave me" i told him teeth slightly chattering he frowned before unwinding his scarf from his neck he pulled me gently by the arm till i was standing infront of him never taking my eyes off of his reflection i watched as he wound his scarf around my bare neck,

he trailed his hands down over my shoulders and down my arms his hands moved to my waist my heart sped up my breath coming out in ragged pants, kai's breathing also shortened he looked into my eyes through the reflection his head lowered still locked onto my eyes,

i felt a flurry of activitie in my stomach like a million butterflys had suddenly decided to come out and play, he tilted his head to the side a small smile playing on his lips he pulled me closer to him tracing small circles on the bare skin of my stomach i licked my lips nervously,

the door opened and slammed against the wall loudly kai and i broke apart looking at the door there was no one there, i looked at kai who shrugged we continued to stare at the door, max came running in being chased by tyson in a wheelchair,

max ran over to me and hid behind me i laughed, kai gave a cold death glare to tyson who got out of the wheelchair so fast i would've sworn he teleported, a nurse followed in shortly after them she smiled at everyone in the room she walked over to me frowning at my outfit

"are you alright dear you are not cold?" she asked me just as i shivered i smiled meekly at her, tyson took of his jacket and placed it around my shoulders i thanked him and put my arms in the sleeves,

the nurse walked over to kai with a clipboard and pen

"just sign here, and then you can all be off" kai signed the paper and then she helped me into the wheelchair, max and kai packed up the last of the things left in my room into bags and the nurse handed me a small white calico bear that had been signed by most of the staff wishing me to get better and take it easy i smiled at her and hugged the bear to me,

the nurse wheeled me out of the room and to the lift she gave me a hug and then told me goodbye i waved at her as the elevator doors shut,

with a small ding the doors opened onto the main floor, tyson under the watchful eye of kai since he was holding too much stuff wheeled me out and into the car park he turned left and i could see my best friends sitting in a taxi van waving at me i waved back

"tyson go faster"

"yes mam"

he pushed me faster and soon, to much urging on by me tyson was latched onto the back of the chair and we were speeding down to the taxi van i laughed and wooped in delight i could here tyson yelling out and laughing i noticed that the van was getting closer and we had no way of stopping

"TYSON" i screamed out in warning before any of us could do anything ray stepped out of no-where and grabbed onto one of the arm rests slowling down the wheelchair but tilting it to one side i hurd tysons yell as he fell off my eyes widened in terror i really didnt feel like having another hospital trip especially since i havent even left the car park yet

but kai stepped up and grabbed the other arm rest balancing it out, he death glared at tyson who just scuttled into the van as fast as he could ray went to help max with the bags he was carrying and the taxi driver helped them load them into the boot kai glared at me, i just smiled sweetly up at him and put the brakes on the wheelchair down i pushed up the feet of it and climbed out i stumbled as i stepped onto solid ground kai steddied me and helped me into the van while the taxi driver lead the wheelchair over to a hospital staff member who took it back up to the hospital i sat next to kai and turned in my seat to see tessa and jan i smiled at them,

they laughed at me

"what?" i asked innocently they shook their heads laughing i hmped and turned to face the front as we started moving we stopped off at the hotel i frowned as i looked up at it tessa quickly explained that, that was were they had been staying lucky bitches they got a five star hotel while i got to stay at the stupid hospital.

Hillary and kenny came out of the hotel with a bell hop helping them carry all the bags once they had been loaded they both got in the front and we were taken to the airport

"couldnt we have stayed just one more night here so i could stay at the hotel" i pouted kai smirked at me

"no"

"why not?" i wined

"because"

"because why?"

"just because" he growled out tirering of the game already

"but whyyyyyy" he glared at me i just pouted and gave him my best puppy eyes look it didnt work on him so i turned my puppy eyes to ray who caved immediately

"because we didnt want to stay in russia any longer than we had to"

i nodded satisfied that i got my answer when another memory came to me

_flashback_

_a lavender haired boy with lavender eyes had punched the wall, i stared up at him with wide eyes_

"_bryan?" he half turned to me sighing_

"_im sorry kid, i just knew him and i dont want you to get hurt so knowing that he hurt you makes me mad"_

_i smiled up at him i walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly he just stood there tense and rigid i looked up at him_

"_your sposed to hug me back" he smirked slightly relaxing, he put his arms around me ligtly squeezing me i buried my face into his chest relaxing at the touch of another human a gentle touch i pulled back and sat on the floor he sat beside me_

"_thank you for being the one at my door and not someone else"_

_he smiled at me the first smile i had ever seen on him_

"_your welcome kid, i'll protect you as best i can in this place"_

_end flashback_

i blinked slowly coming out of my trance rays face came into focus infront of me

"are you ok? You kinda spaced out on me" i nodded smiling up at him

"i just remembered something"

he looked at me excited

"really what was it?"

"there was this guys bryan and he hugged me" i just left out the parts about kai, ray looked a litle crestfallen

"ray i know you came there to rescue me and i appreciate it i really do, its just i cant control what comes back to me"

"i know im sorry"

"its ok" i said smiling at him

"shall we? Everyone is waiting for us" he said holding out his arm for me to take

"we shall" i replied slipping my arm into his i giggled as he lead me over to the others

"what kept you guys" tyson asked

"oh, ev had a memory" ray said i glared at him

"WHAT?" everyone shouted

"what was it about?" tessa asked

"bryan" i replied short and simple

"that reminds me" tessa exclaimed digging through her back pack

"he gave me this to give to you" she pulled out a small box and handed it to me i took it in both hands gently wondering what it was it wasnt wrapped or anything it was just a plain brown square box with a seal on the opening ridge so that i would know if it had been tampered with

i smiled craddling it bryan was so kind to me i wonder what it is

"are you going to open it or cradle it like a flippen baby" jan asked impatiently i smiled at her and broke the seal with my nail, slowly i opened the flap and glanced in the box i smiled

"well what is it"tyson asked ray peeped over my shoulder and smiled wildly at what he saw inside the box

"omg just tell us already would ya the suspense is killing us" tessa yelled out i laughed and turned the box around so that they could all see the black and red beyblade sitting inside the box

"omg"

"kool"

"wow you have a beyblade"

"hn"

"thats kool"

i smiled up at there faces noticing the mixed emotions on there faces most of them were happy for me but kai had a frown on his face i decided to find out later what was wrong

"wow ev you even have a bitbeast whats its name" jan said peering into the box

"uhmmm?" i looked at the beyblade with the red and orange phoenix resting on the bitchip wings stretched out beak open in a war cry, a name flashed across my vision

"evalesa, her names evalesa"

everyone smiled at me

"thats pretty" tessa said i smiled at her

"yes it is"

a voice came over the loud speakers announcing our flight in a bunch of different languages we all had our tickets and luggage checked and within 5 minutes we were seated on the plane

i was seated with kai

then ray and tessa,

max and jan,

tyson and hilary

and kenny sat by himself happily typing away on his laptop.

The seatbelt sign flashed and there was the sound of about 200 passengers buckling their seatbelts.

We had now been flying for a little over an hour, everyone had fallen asleep except for me and kai, even kennys frantic typing had ceased i turned to kai who was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms folded i prodded him with a finger he opened one eye lazily and raised an eyebrow

"why did you frown when you saw that bryan gave me a beyblade?" i asked getting straight to the point

he straigtened up and opened both eyes he turned to me and sighed

"i thought he gave it to you for some purpose of boris's"

"but why would he do that, i mean i know you guys dont exactly get along or anything but why would he perposely endanger me?"

"he wouldnt, thats why i didnt say anything"

i nodded and smiled

"ok then"

silence fell over us for about 5 minutes when i had to break it

"hey do you wanna play a game?"

"no"

"awww come on"

he turned away and leaned back into his chair folding his arms and closing his eyes

"no"

i pouted and prodded him he opened an eye and then shut it

i prodded him again

"go wake up max he'll play a game with you" i pouted even more

"fine" i got up and purposely hit kai with my arm as i passed him to get to the aisle he glared at me i just walked down to max's seat

i shook him roughly he fell out of his chair and onto the floor he opened his eyes and looked up at me

"hi" i said sweetly

"uh hey evan"

"do you wanna play a game maxie" his face lit up

"sure"

we found two empty seats and sat in them and proceded to play snap and go fish for the rest of the 2 hour flight

we were locked in a fierce battle of snap when everyone woke up they came over to were we were sitting and watched as me and max battled it out in our deadly game of snap.

I walked off the plane pouting,  
max bounded past me with a chocolate moustache, since i lost i had to give him all my chocolate thus resulting in max on sugar high.

Kai came up beside me,

"you lost at snap"

"oh shut up kai someone had to lose it just happened to be me"

"and you bet your chocolate"

"well i didnt have anything else and i dont think that max would've liked a pair of girls underware"

"you'd be surprised" i looked at him suspiciously

"and what exactly is that sposed to mean?"

"nothing"

surprisingly we made it through the airport in record time we grabbed a taxi van and piled in.

when we got back to the dojo granpa was waiting for us at the entrance tyson had called him when we landed he broke out into a smile when he saw us pull up he waved excitedly like he was a 5 year old tyson groaned as the taxi driver asked us who he was and if we knew him tyson of course denied that he knew the old man infront of the dojo

i just told the driver that he was grandpa and ran towards him

"hey lil dudette how are you?"

"hey gramps im ok, im better now though" grandpa squished me into him in a bone crushing hug

"im so glad your ok lil dudette tyson told me what happened when you were all in russia, i was so worried" he let me go and wiped away a tear

"are you crying gramps?" i asked he cleared his throat

"no, of course not just got something in my eye yo"

i nodded and gave him a hug before going to help the others with the luggage.

When we were set up in our room again plus hilary i sat on my bed looking out the window, holding onto evalesa her voice entered my mind

**whats wrong mistress?**

nothing just tired from the flight

**but thats not all is it?**

No, its kai

**what about him**

he's different from when we were in russia at the hospital, there he was like...

**like he loved you**

yea i guess you could say that he even sleep talked one night and confessed that he loved me but i dont know if it was true

**have you tried talking to him about it**

oh yes that'll be a cheery convosation hey kai you confessed your love to me while you slept is it true

**well that sounds good**

i sighed, no its not good you cant just ask kai these questions he just walks away, i asked him why he acted differently around me and he just walked away saying he had to train

**maybe he is confused, not everyone can tell people how they feel you saw how your parents interacted they couldnt share their feelings and when you and tessa were growing up you never once called her your friend**

ok but thats different i mean tessa knew that she was my friend and she didnt need me to say it

**maybe thats how kai feels that he doesnt have to say how he feels you are just sposed to know**

and how the hell am i sposed to just know that?

**I dont know im just a bitbeast after all why dont you go find him and talk to him privately**

ok but only because i cant sleep thanks evalesa

**your welcome mistress**

i stood up and stretched i looked over at the sleeping occupents of the room tessa was on her stomach face burried in her pillow how she breathed i had no idea, jan was half hanging off the edge of her bed and hillary was spread eagle in the middle of her bed one arm slung over her eyes.

I slowly made my way to the door evalesa clutched in my hand for silent support i made my way to the garden pond it had just gone 5:30 am kai had to be up soon

i sat on the grass, hilary had loned me some blue pyjamma pants with clouds on them i had my red p.e tank top on my hair had grown since we came here the shortest pieces were just up to my shoulders while the longer hung a little past my shoulders i wrapped my arms around my knees, a few seconds later i hurd footsteps on the grass behind me

kai sat beside me he looked over at me i just stared into the pond suddenly decideing that this was a stupid idea, i stood ready to head inside when kai grabbed my wrist and tugged me back to the ground

"wait"

i sighed and crossed my legs my gaze back on the pond

"im sorry"

my head snapped to his face he wasnt looking at me but just staring out into space

"for what?"

he sighed heavily

"for being me"

i frowned what the hell was he talking about

"what?"

"if i wasnt me then maybe you would like me"

"who said i didnt like you kai"

"i dont mean the way you like everyone else i mean in a different way"

i just stared at him what is he trying to say he sighed

"never mind just forget it, it doesnt matter"

he stood turning to go i reached up and grabbed his wrist i tugged at it trying to pull him down but he was stronger then i was he just looked down at me i used his arm to pull me to my feet i looked up at him

"tell me what you were going to say" i whispered

he shook his head

"i dont think i can but maybe i can show you" he whispered back he placed his free hand on my waist while linking our hands together he bent his head down and slowly leaned in, his gaze swpet over my lips before retunring to my eyes he stopped about an inch from my lips i could feel his breath on me our lips so close that if i closed my eyes i could almost feel them on me

there was a almighty crash that brough kai and i back to the real world i looked at him scared he just squeezed my hand and we walked back towards the dojo me slightly hidden behind him he opened the door and he stopped in his tracks i frowned and peered out form behind him and burst out laughing

tyson was lying spread eagle at the bottom of the stairs with a vase broken underneath him and dirt covering him he was snoring lightly aswell there were footsteps on the stairs as everyone else had come to investigate max joined in my laughing while everyone else just stood there annoyed at being woken up i fell to the floor laughing and curled up in a ball holding onto my stomach

i panted trying to talk

"cant----breath----hahahahahahahahaha owww---- pain"

yay chappie 10 is done

and tomorrows my bday fridae 1st me gunna be 18 yayyyyyyyyyyyyy PARTY lol

review please


	11. memories

**chapter 11**

_memories_

_dream sequence, _

_memory_

"_i have a proposition for you miss murdock"_

_she folded her arms and glared at the man infront of her_

"_really? And what may that be?"_

"_you want to go home, i can tell you how to get there, its a portal i know where it is and i know when it will be activated"_

"_why are you telling me this"_

"_because i want something, it is most powerful and dangerous it was born here in biovolt and this is where it should stay i want it back but i cannot get it, i know who has it and you know the person"_

"_really and who would this person be"_

"_my grandson, kai"_

_her eyes widened in shock _

"_what!"_

"_yes miss murdock my grandson over all these years has still kept black dranzer and i want it back"_

"_b-but i cant get it for you"_

"_then evangeline you will never go home"_

_tears sprung into her eyes as she thought of her parents and her little sister_

_she hung her head sadly knowing that he had won_

"_fine okay i will do it,"_

_the old man behind the desk beemed a smile that sent shivers up and down her spine_

"_excellent, now just leave the blade under the swings at the park in japan on the day you leave,_

_it will be a stormy night wind, dark clouds will cover the sky it will be in the early morning you will know instantly what is happening and that you need to go if you wish to go home this portal will only open once every year on the same day once you've been through everything will be the same as you left it got it?_

_Now dont forget to leave the blade"_

_she nodded her head in understanding tears fell from her eyes what has she done_

_shes just made a deal with the devil black dranzer is the most powerful bitbeast if it falls back into the hands of biovolt then what will happen_

_bryan lead her out of the room and back down the hallways_

_i cant let them have black dranzer again it will be chaos and what will kai think he would hate me if i did that, _

_but i have the way to get home so i could just not do it and then go home and everything would be fine yea thats it thats what i'll do_

_a different memory_

_she was led into a room, a room which had chains hanging from the roof_

_she was already bleeding bad and could hardly stand blood pooled around her feet _

_she stood watching through a small glass window _

_a raven haired boy with cat like eyes was led into the room_

_his arms were chained so that they were hanging above his head _

_she watched horrified that they were beating her friend up _

_she shut her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks_

_she felt a hand on her chin lifting her head up_

"_open you eyes my dear you will enjoy this as much as i am"_

_slowly she opened her eyes to see her friend nearly passing out from pain_

_she cried out his name _

_his head slowly raised till he was looking straight at her through the window_

_she ran to the glass and put her hands on it wanting to get out _

_wanting to help her friend_

_she was grabbed by the arms and led painfully from the small viewing room_

_the boy in the room was also led out of the room he had been previously in_

_she watched as he was led closer to her her eyes widened_

_they cut off his hair how dare they cut his hair_

_she thrashed violently at the guy holding onto her she freed herself just in time_

_the boy infront of her fell to the ground limp_

"_RAY!"_

"arghhhhhhhhh ray! wake up no no no no no no no no please ray you have to wake up come on please RAY!"

even screamed as loud as she could for as long as she could she was still thrashing about in her bed when the lights were turned on and the guys all ran in gentle hands were shaking her but she was still lost in the memory

"_Ray wake up come on please wake up"_

_hands were gripping onto her shoulders yanking her painfully away from her friend _

_she screamed out kicking _

"argh fuck it" ray yelled out in pain as even thrashed violently and kicked him in the private area

kai moved him aside and ray fell with a thump to the floor cradeling himself in pain

kai placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her up he then picked her up with much difficulty as she was still very much thrashing around he wrapped his arms tight around her waist as she continued to kick and scream

he carried her to the kitchen were he told max to get a cup of cold water he then laid her down on the couch in the living room

max came back from the kitchen and handed kai the glass of water

_she was getting further away from her friend who was in serious need of medical attention _

_she cried out as she fell forward onto the ground the person behind her fell painfully ontop of her _

_knocking the wind out of her_

_the body was pushed off and gentle hands helped her up she looked into bryans lavender eyes _

_they were alone in a deserted hallway no one else was around she could see worry in his eyes_

_worry and concern his eyes ran down her body making sure she was ok _

_he frowned at all the blood that stained her body_

_he brought her to him in a hug she winced in pain and looked up at him _

_before she could even let out a breath warm soft lips were on hers _

_her eyes widened as she realised that bryan was kissing her _

_she broke away from him looking to the side ashamed_

"_im sorry" he said in a deep rumbling voice she looked up at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes she nodded she couldnt speak she didnt want to_

_bryan turned her around so that her back was leaning against his chest_

"_this is something you need to do, do not fight me or them your friends are here"_

_with eyes downcast she was led out of the hallway._

Green eyes snapped open in shock

she looked around noticing that she wasnt in the girls room nor was she in the abbey she looked to her left to see a pair of worried crimson eyes

"hey" she said groggily not realising what had just happened

"hey" he replied back not taking his eyes off of her

"why am i out here" she croaked out

"you had a nightmare and kicked ray in the nuts, so i brought you out here to wake you up with cold water"

it was then that she noticed her face and neck were wet she forwned and hit him lightly on the arm

"that wasnt very nice, but did i seriously kick ray in the nuts?"

kai smirked and nodded

again she hit him but this time harder

"thats not funny what if it was you i kicked?" his smirk vanished

"you wouldnt" he said fearfully

"of course not im not that mean to do it on purpose but if you really piss me off then maybe i just might have to"

a very worried expression came onto his face and evan laughed

"im just joking"

he smirked and leaned down to her

she looked into his eyes and for some unknown reason stopped breathing

she watched as his gaze flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes and then back to her lips she smirked and leaned up

"heyyyyy!" evan groaned and looked over to see max standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face she sat up on the couch and looked at max kinda scared until it dawned on her

"WHO EVER GAVE MAX THE SUGAR IS GOING TO DIE!"


	12. themeparks and rollercoasters

hey all sorry its taken me so long to update i had major writers block and my computer got a virus and everything had to be deleted which ment my half finished chapter which stupid me forgot to save grrrrrrrrr  
well heres chapter 12 and dont forget to review please

* * *

**chapter 12**

_themeparks and roller coasters_

**evan p.o.v**

i slumped down onto my bed and tried to fall asleep but somehow couldnt it turns out that tessa was the one who gave max all the sugar and when i say all the sugar i mean ALL every single last piece of sugar in the house was devoured by the hyper little blonde boy

ok so he may not be hyper at the moment because he crashed in the middle of the living room but he was 8 hours earlier

_flash back_

"_max get back here now" an enraged black haired yelled out at the hyper blonde haired boy_

_max just laughed and skipped around the outside of the dojo in the pooring rain while everyone yelled at him from the safety of the living room to get inside_

_**evan p.o.v**_

"_someones gunna have to go out there and get him" tyson said_

_everyones gaze flickered to me my eyes widened_

"_oh hell no there is no fucking way i am going out there to get him let himstay out there and get sick cause i am not going"_

_i stood in the pooring rain with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face i glared at everyone standing at the door watching me _

_with a sigh i realised that i might as well try to get max inside as i was already wet_

_i walked around to the side of the dojo and i saw max staring up into a tree watching a bird with rapt facination_

_an idea came to me like a light bulb lighting up i grinned evily_

"_maaaax" i sang in a sing song voice_

_he gaze turned to me_

"_tyson has some chocolate for you" his eyes lit up_

"_but he has it hidden on him he doesnt want you to have it"_

_max got a really scary evil looking look on his face and before i could say rasberries he was already at the door of the dojo i followed him and ran inside_

_heh that will teach tyson for making suggestions that get me in the rain ok i may love the rain but that doesnt mean i wanna chase a super hyper blonde around in it_

_i walked in the door to see a wet max beating the living daylights out of tyson looking for his chocolate which instantly set me off laughing hysterically_

"_what- did- you- say – to -owwww- him" tyson said in chocked breaths_

"_oh nothing just that you had chocolate and wernt gunna give it to him" i smiled at him sweetly he just glared and yelled at us to get max off of him_

_max who was still hyper decided to run around playing a game or indoor tiggy_

_which resulted in heapsa running away from a hyper blonde boy_

_end flash back_

i woke up to someone roughly shaking my shoulders

"ugh what"

"wakey wakey eggs and bakey"

i slowly opened my eyes to be met with a blinding light with a groan i shut them again and opened them wearily i sat up and looked around at everyone staring at me and when i say everyone i mean EVERYONE i just stared at them all giving off a blank look

after awhile of an awkward silence i decided to break it

"can i help you with something?"

tessa and jan grinned at me i looked at them nervously

"what? What did you do?"

they smiled evilly

"nothing just get dressed and meet us in the living room"

i glared at them and waited for everyone to leave before getting dressed in a pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom and sat on my hips and a pink t-shirt that said 'a little DRAMATIC'

i pulled on my shoes and entered the living room to see everyone obviously waiting for me max and jan jumped up and were instantly by my side they each grabbed onto one of my arms and dragged me out the door everyone trailed behind us

"hey i can walk by myself ya know"

"yea we know just you not gunna like were we going very much" jan said calmly

my eye started twitching

"no we better not be going were i think were goin"

jan smiled at me sweetly

"yup"

my eyes widened

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

i struggled in their grips and soon released myself i turned and walked backwards while sticking out my tongue

my foot found thin air before landing on solid ground putting me off balance and landed me on my back staring up at the sky in pain

jans face came into view above me she was laughing and i could see up her nose

"ewww jan u got some major boogys"

that instantly shut her up she glared at me

"i was only joking geez"

tyson appeared on the other side i cringed when i saw up his nose

"oww yuck tyson man now seriously you have some major bats in the cave"

he gave me this really confused look i rolled my eyes as jan and tessa cracked up laughing

"it means that you have a serious booger problem" i said in a completely serious tone

by now everyone but tyson and kai were freely laughing there asses off kai had an amused smirk on his face

they were all too busy laughing or in kais case smirking and in tysons case pouting to see me sneaking away slowly i ran across the road and ducked into a random shop not paying any attention to which shop it was i ducked behind some random shelving hoping that no-one noticed me slip into this shop

it was then crouched behind a stck of magazines that i took the time to glance around and see exactly where i had landed myself my eyes widened as i saw the displays or items they had, surrounding me

i had walked into a SEX SHOP

i was so embarrased i wanted to leave but no way was i going to the stupid theme park i knew it was a theme park because i hated them ever since i got stuck upside down on a roller coaster for 3 hours the worst thing ever

i hurd the doors bell ring as someone else opened the door and stepped in i stayed crouched down hiding from anyone who might come in and recognise that i was only 15 years old and not exactly 18

too busy hiding from whomever might come in i didnt even realise when someone crouched beside me

i felt a gentle touch on the side of my face i whirled my head to see kai crouching beside me an amused look on his face

"kai? What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"i was going to ask you the same question? I didnt know you were into kinky stuff"

i blushed really hard and looked away

"shut up im not"

he laughed a real genuine laugh i looked at him in shock and maybe a little bit of fear

"how did you know i was in here?"

"i saw you sneak away and when everyone realised you were missing they all wanted to hunt for you but i told them i would find you and take you to the theme park and then i came in here to tell you that its safe to come out"

i blinked in surprise i think thats the longest sentence ive hurd come outta his mouth

"well what are we waiting for lets go to the theme park" i said in a bored unenthusiastic tone

"i can see you dont wanna go there either so how about we just skip it and wander around?"

i nodded my head kai stood to leave when he noticed i was still crouched with my head bent looking at the floor he crouched back down

"whats wrong?"

"i dont wanna see anything in this shop"

he laughed again geez is this guy trying to give me a heart attack or something

he pulled me up by my shoulders and whispered in my ear that he would lead me out of the shop i nodded and shut my eyes keeping my head downcast and ran smack into something solid i opened my eyes to see the door infront of my face

kai smirked amused by my pain i could see his reflection in the window i opened the door and exited this time before crossing my arms over my chest and pouting kai walked infront of me and raised an eyebrow

i turned my head and ignored him i saw him roll his eyes out of the corner or my eye

he turned and started walking down the street his back to me i stared at him wide eyed how dare he leave me standing in the middle of the footpath looking retarded

i turned and power walked up to him which let me tell you is not exactly the easiest thing to do when your trying to catch up to kai who is a very fast walker i ended up having to run to catch up to him which made me look even more reatrded like i was some rabid fan girl or something i grabbed onto his arm to stop him and to give me support and not fall over and stood there bent over breathing hard

let me tell you running about 100 metres is not easy to do especially when your not exactly the fittest person when i got my breath back i stood up my hand still gripping onto his arm which he used to pull me along

i trailed behind him like a fish flopping on a deck kai stopped and walked more slowly this time less dragging more companion walking he lead me down streets and around corneres and across some big field thing it wasnt until we were in the middle of a great bunch of people when i realised that kai had just led me into the middle of the theme park

"argh i hate you kai" i turned and stalked out of the theme park ok well i tired to stalk out of the theme park i had taken two steps when kai wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me over his shoulder carrying me kicking and screaming over to the largest roller coaster i only knew what it was because of the screams coming from the passengers on it that and the big sign i saw that said roller coaster this way

i was placed on my feet i looked around to notice i was surrounded by everyone well ok not everyone but just the bladebreakers,tessa, jan, and hillary i sighed and pouted knowing the only way out was to ride the roller coaster i slowly made my way over to the line with the others kai was behind me one arm around my waist keeping me from making a run for it or atleast thats what i told myself to try and curb the butterflies in my stomach

the line moved ever so slowly and kais arm still remaind around my waist,

we were to sit in this exact order and much to hillary dismay

tyson and hillary first

max and jan

ray and tessa

and then me and kai

yea like that didnt have set up written all over it

it eventually came to our turn and we all took our seats and the seat belt things came down locking us all into place in the end it turned out that the seating went kinda like this instead

tyson and hillary

sum randoms

max and jan

ray and tessa

in the next cart thing

sum randoms

sum randoms

sum randoms

me and kai

and then a whole bunch of randoms in the other cart things

as we started moving my hand went to kais and i gripped it tight he looked at me for a second,

we slwoly moved up the steep hill and i shut my eyes until i felt the coaster stop i opened them in alarm thinking we were stuck when it slowly rocked forward and we rocketed down to the bottom i let go of kais hand and flung my arms in the air and screamed along with everyone else

i didnt know what i was so afraid of i mean serisouly whats the chance that it will happen again we went around the loop de loop and we moved up another steep hill and went through a tunnel

just as we were exiting the tunnel the front cart connection thing broke away from our cart and went on its merry way down to the bottom and to the end while the back cart connection also came lose and that cart when rolling back down the hill we had just come up

us lucky sods that were in the middle cart got stuck at the top of the tunnel i groaned and screamed into my hands this was my thirteenth birthday all over again except we wernt stuck upside down

kai was looking at me in concern he didnt know of what happened when i was thirteen

i brought my hands down to my lap and then held them infront of me they were shaking badly kai reached out and took both my hands in his

"are you ok?"

i shook my head

"this is my thirteenth birthday all over again"

"what?"

i sighed

"on my thirteenth birthday my mum took me,tessa and jan to this amusement park and it had this really big roller coaster and we were all tall enough to go on it and so we went on it and when it when around the loop de loop it kinda got stuck upside down and we were stuck there for 3 hours so ever since then ive hated theme parks and roller coasters"

kai nodded and gave my hands a squeeze

"dont worry this times different, A, your not upside down and B, you have me"

i looked up at him and smiled

* * *

awww isnt kai jst being so sweet awwww  
lol ok well you know wat to do push tht lil purple button and tell me wat u think even if u hate it or evn if its just 'loved it' i'll be happy so thanx again for reading and i'll try to get the next chapter up faster  
tata

shadowphoenix101


	13. you and me

hey all heres chapter 13 wow i cant believe im up to chapter 13 hmmmmm they say 13 is an unlucky number well we'll soon see about tht

and a great big thanx goes out to: dun dun duhhhhhh Iluvbeyblade for havin gone through this entire chappter and placing full stops and correcting all mi grammer and all tht jazz for me just cos i cant hahaha

**

* * *

**

**chapter 13  
**_you and me_

** Tess p.o.v**

"Woah! That was fun!" We all stepped out of the cart and stood on the platform. That was when we realised that we were the only ones there. I looked up back to where we had come from and there at the mouth of the tunnel was the middle cart, the back cart had gone down the hill.

We all stood around wondering what was going to happen now. That was when I remembered that Evan was in the middle cart.  
"Hey Jan?"  
"Yeahh Tess I know Ev's in the middle cart, I just remembered."  
"Yeah me too this is just like her thirteenth birthday all over again"  
"Yeah I know Tess, she's gonna be so scared and mad at us for making her come here and getting Kai to trick her!"  
"Yeah that's true, but maybe not"  
"Why maybe not, what are you planning?"  
"Nothing Jan its just that Kai's with her" Jan smiled at me and I smiled back  
"I see what you mean." I nodded, smirking.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ray asked.  
We both turned to him, innocent smiles plastered on our faces.  
"Nothing!" He raised an eyebrow.  
I just walked up to him, a sly smile on my face.  
"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing."  
"Really? Then why all the whispering?"  
"We were just talking about the time we got stuck upside down on a roller coaster for three hours."

"You got stuck on a roller coaster for three hours?" Tyson asked.  
"Upside down?" Max put in.  
"Yeah it was cool in a way cause we got on TV, but it wasn't the best experience." Jan added, walking up to stand beside Max who wrapped an arm around her waist.  
I turned and looked up at the tunnel I hope she's ok! Kai better look after her.

**Kai P.O.V.**

I looked at the girl beside me she was a wreck. She was shaking, she wouldn't take her head out of her hands, she was dead scared.

I don't really see why, roller coasters aren't scary. They're actually kind of pathetic, I don't see why people go on these things.  
I only went on it with Evan because she wanted to.

**Master, does that mean that you like her?**

Of course not Dranzer, the guys wanted me to go on with her, otherwise she wouldn't have.

**Yes, but then you both could've just walked around like you said to her before.**

Dranzer, just shut up, you don't know anything.

**I did not mean to upset you, there was no need for your harsh tone either, Evalesa says that Evangeline is very scared and you should comfort her.**

I'm sorry Dranzer, I just don't like being stuck up here.

**Well, neither does Evan. She needs you right now Kai, swallow your pride!**

I sighed. Dranzer's right.

I reached my hand out and pulled one of hers away from her face and held it in my larger one. I looked down at our hands and interlocked fingers. Her hands were much smaller than mine and fit perfectly into my hand. I looked over at her face to see that she was looking at me.

There were tear trails down her cheeks. She had been crying, that must have been what all the shaking was from.

I wiped away the fresh tears that spilled down her cheeks with my thumb. It seemed as if time stood still and we were the only ones up here as I gazed into her green eyes

**Evan P.O.V**

I held his gaze with mine. I felt my heart speed up. His hand holding my hand felt so right, his other hand on my cheek was so warm and comforting, it sent the butterflies in my stomach into another frenzy.

I blinked and the trance seemed to be broken as he let go of me, he lifted up the seat belt and sat sideways facing me. I just watched him as he lifted up my seat belt as well. He grabbed onto my hand again and pulled me closer to him.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist as I leant my back against his chest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder. I felt him tense up for a few seconds before he relaxed and pulled me closer to him.

**Jan P.O.V**

I sighed and tilted my head back so it hit the wall behind me. We had been sitting around for 4 hours waiting for them to fix the damn roller coaster! But to no luck, they couldn't get it working, stupid people, why didn't they just send the first cart up there to push it from the tunnel? But of course they wouldn't have thought of that, I mean, geez, is it that hard to come up with an idea like that? I really don't think so.

I shifted uncomfortably, my ass had started to go numb. I never realised how hard and uncomfortable concrete was or how cold it could get. I stood up and looked around. There was a mass of people crowding around: camera crews and TV people and, oh great, fan girls.

I looked down at the rest of the guys who were as bored as I was.  
"Hey I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'm starving."  
In an instant, Tyson was standing by my side.  
"Yeah, I'm starving, let's go get something to eat!"  
"Tyson, you're always starving." Ray said dryly.

I laughed and we all walked off to find something to eat

**Evan P.O.V**

I felt the cart shift and Kai and I sat up, pulling our seatbelts back down, where they clicked into place. We moved backwards before moving forwards and rolling down the hill and coming to a stop at the station.

Camera crews swarmed around, all trying to get the image of The Kai Hiwatari actually on a roller coaster. Pushing through the TV crews were paramedics making sure everyone was ok.

I pushed my seatbelt up and stepped out of the cart. A male paramedic walked over to me  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded my head  
"Yeah I'm fine."

I took a few steps forward before my legs buckled and I fell. The paramedic caught me before I hit the ground and lifted me up bridal style.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine"  
He carried me over to the first aid tent where they had set up extra beds and placed me carefully onto one A portly nurse with chubby cheeks and dark greying hair was instantly by my side, poking and prodding me, taking my temperature and blood pressure and other such things.

After half an hour of persuading and jumping around, the nurse finally agreed that I could walk unassisted and I was free to leave. I walked back to the roller coaster. The station was still crowded, and I could see Kai's two toned head of hair in the middle of a bunch of reporters. I felt really sorry for him to be stuck in there.

I walked around as best I could, searching for the guys and girls, but after 5 minutes of searching I gave up and decided that they could come and find me. I walked through the park until I found a bench that I could sit on, away from all the people. I had had enough of people for the moment.

I sat on the bench and took out my beyblade. I had taken to carrying it around with me everywhere. I had no clue why but Evalesa just gave me comfort wherever I went, and when I had her with me I just felt more safe, I guess.

I sat there, not thinking or anything, just holding her in my hands and staring at the grass, my mind way out into space. I heard someone sit beside me. I didn't look up at them, I just totally ignored them, not caring.

**Mistress, what's wrong?**

Nothing, I just want to find my friends.

**You will.**

But when?

**When you get off your butt to go find them.**

I rolled my eyes  
"Hello."  
I looked over to my right to see a guy with orange hair and the most amazing green eyes.  
"Hey." I replied  
"I'm Brooklyn and you?" he asked, extending a hand politely.  
"I'm Evan." I said, while shaking his hand.  
He smiled and I'm surprised I didn't melt into a puddle of goo at his feet.  
He had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen  
"Do you beyblade?"  
I shook my head, startled out of my trance.  
"No why would you say that?"  
He chuckled.  
"Maybe because you're holding onto a beyblade?" he said, nodding at the blade in my hands.

I looked down at Evalesa and went red  
"Uhm, hehe, no, I don't blade, I don't know how." I averted my gaze to a random tree.  
"I can teach you, if you like."  
My head snapped so fast in his direction that I got whiplash.  
"Yeah that would be great!" I exclaimed, while rubbing the back of my neck  
He gave me another one of his gorgeous smiles.  
"Great, how about we start now?"  
"Sure!"

He stood and I followed suit. I pulled out my ripcord and launcher that Kenny gave to me and set them up.  
"Ok, we'll work on your stance first off."  
I nodded and he led me over to the same tree I had been staring at seconds earlier. He made me face it, while he stood behind me.  
"Ok, now get ready, like you're about to launch."  
I raised my arms straight ahead, feeling very foolish.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and ran them down to my elbows. The moment his hands touched me all thoughts of foolishness flew outta my mind.

**I thought you wanted to find your friends.**

Shut up Evalesa I'm busy.

**Yeah, getting some.**

I blocked her from my mind and tried to concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing - and not the feel of his hands on me. He raised my arms slightly so that they were shoulder height.  
"There, always raise your arms to shoulder height. Your blade will be launched powerfully and land almost in the middle of the dish, now..."

His hands moved back to my shoulders and trailed down my sides. A shiver of delight ran up my spine. His hands came to rest on my hips. I took a deep breath.  
"Move your right leg back slightly."  
I did as he said.  
"Perfect. Now launch your blade and make it circle the tree."  
I nodded and pulled the ripcord.

I watched as Evalesa sailed through the air, she circled around the tree twice before coming to a stop beside it. I sighed.  
"I suck."  
"No you don't, you did great! My first time it stopped as soon as it hit the ground!"  
I smiled and turned to face him  
"Really?" He nodded, grinning.  
I went and retrieved my blade, eager to try again

As I turned I ran into Brooklyn. I stumbled and he caught me lightly before roughly pushing me against the tree trunk and kissing me fiercely. I felt a spark of electricity run through me and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I couldn't get enough of him; he tasted sweet. We broke for air both of us breathing hard  
"Sorry." he said, starting to pull away.  
I pulled him back to me.  
"Don't be." I replied, pulling him into me and kissing him passionately.  
I was addicted to him. I needed more of him,

"Ahem."  
I broke off and peered over Brooklyn's shoulder.  
My eyes widened as I saw Jan, Tessa, Hilary and all the guys all standing there, looking at me and Brooklyn. I groaned and buried my head in his chest. He gripped me around the waist tightly and turned around. I just held onto him more tightly.  
"Can I help you?" he demanded.  
"Yes, you can start by letting go of our friend!" Jan demanded.  
I smiled. She was always so overprotective of me!  
I felt his grip loosen, so I let go of him and turned.

Everyone stared straight at me.  
"What? He was teaching me how to beyblade!" I said innocently.  
"Yeah, sure he was." Tyson said smirking.  
I glared at him and marched up to him.  
"You wanna say that again?"  
"N-No" he stuttered, shaking his head.  
I smirked and turned around.  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"Where'd Brooklyn go?"

* * *

hehehe i just had to add in mi brooky wookie hahaha +glomps brooklyn+

well go on wat r u waiting for jst press tht lil purple button dwn there and tell me if u liked it or not hehehe

latazz  
luff phoenix


	14. end of me and you

Ok here is chapter 14 wow im up to chapter 14 already? wow i never thought i would have 14 chapters when i started this story well i never actually had any plan for this when i started writing it i just decided to plan it as i went along Lol.

Ok well once again a huge thanks goes to : Iluvbeyblade hwo once again beta'ed (sp?) this chapter for me and everything.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14  
**_end of me and you_

"Where'd Brooklyn go?"  
Kai snarled and marched over to me. "Away from you. He realised how pathetic and worthless you are and ran off fast!" He turned and stalked off.

I stood there in shock. Did he just say that to me?  
**I'm sure he didn't mean it, Mistress**  
Yes he did  
I turned and ran off through the trees, not stopping, not wanting the tears to fall. He had really hurt me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I walked slowly breathing hard. I kept walking slowly and my breathing slowly returned to normal. I came to a clearing where there was a weird looking tent pitched in the middle of it.

There was a worn-out cardboard sign reading; "Madam Clussou's free psychic readings."  
I cautiously walked towards the tent and lifted the flap. I stood there for a second trying to decide whether I wanted to go in or not. A cold wind blew across my face, making me shiver. I took a few steps inside and let the flap fall behind me. There were quite a lot of candles surrounding the tent, all lit, giving it an eerie glow, and shawls and all sorts of trinkets spread around.

I heard a small tinkling sound and turned my head to see a middle age women dressed in brightly coloured clothing. She smiled at me and walked over to a small table in the middle of the tent, motioning for me to sit. I tentatively took little steps forward until I reached the table. I sat straight and stiff not wanting to let my guard down.

She looked at me intently, studying me, my face, my hair, my eyes... Finally she sat up straight and said in the kindest voice I had ever heard.  
"My child, something troubles you greatly, tell Madam Clussou and she can help you."

I frowned. Why was she speaking in third person? The woman was still looking at me kindly. I sighed and relaxed more into the chair. Something about this woman and this place made me feel comfortable, like somehow I was home and I was talking to my mum.

I sighed and slowly began my tale of how I ended up here, including what happened today. I didnâ€™t leave anything out; I spilt everything to this woman who I didnâ€™t even know. She leaned over the table and handed me a cup of tea.

"Here my child, drink this." At my sceptical look, she replied,  
"It's just an herbal tea." I nodded and began to drink the tea. I had never tasted tea before, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. When I finished, I placed the cup on the table in front of me.

The woman removed it so fast I thought it had disappeared at first. She reached over and took my right hand in hers and placed something cool in it. Closing my hand around it, she placed hers on top of my fist,  
"You have many troubles in your life, they will always come and go. Find the black panther he will help you." I stared blankly at her brown, wrinkled hand covering mine, not understanding. She removed her hand, leaving me feeling cold. She walked around and led me to the door, and gently pushed me out of the tent.

I stood outside, staring at my hand, wondering about this black panther and how I was supposed to find him or her. As if a bucket of cold water had just been poured on me, I snapped out of the trance-like state I had been in. I raised my head and looked around. The sun was beginning to go down and it would soon be getting dark. I sighed and started walking towards the forest I stopped at the edge of trees and turned around.

The tent was gone. Maybe I had imagined it? I brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face with my fisted hand. Slowly, I opened my hand to reveal a shiny black opal. It was completely smooth except for an indentation, and quite small. I brought it closer to my eyes to try and see what it was. It was shaped as a panther. I stared at it for a while longer wondering whether this was the black panther the women was talking about. I shook my head and started walking through the trees.

There was a rustling to my right which made me jump in fright. I stopped walking and looked around. There were no huge monsters following me. I took a deep breath and started off at a run, wanting to get out of the trees as fast as I could. A few branches whipped me in the face as I ran but I ignored them and everything but my running until I reached the other side.

I stood as far away from the trees as possible and tried to get my breathing and heart rate back to normal. The theme-park was still in full swing, with groups of people wandering round the huge encampment. I could see the lights of the Ferris wheel from where I stood, and the screams and yells of excitement coming from the roller coaster. They must have fixed it.

I wandered out the gates and slowly made my way back home. Home? It was weird how I had come to think of Tyson's house as my home, when in reality it was nothing like my home. I guess any place could be your home if you're with your friends. My thoughts returned to the women and what she had told me. 'Who was the black panther, and how was I meant to find him?' I squeezed the black opal in my hand tighter and felt a rush of warmth run up from my hand to my shoulder. I smiled to myself.

I reached the dojo 10 minutes later to find Rei sitting on the front steps, obviously waiting for me. He smiled and ran up to me, enveloping me in a hug. I stood there stiffly. He pulled back and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Everyone else is out looking for you, we've been so worried! I stayed behind just in case you came back." I smiled at him weakly  
"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned. I nodded my head numbly.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower ok?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
I headed inside and went straight to my room. I placed Evalesa and the black opal under my pillow, grabbed my PJ's and headed for the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, stripped off my clothes and turned on the water.

Leaving my hand under the flow I waited until the water became lukewarm, and then I stepped in. I washed myself and then my hair, and then just stood under the water, letting it flow over my body. I felt hot tears prick at my eyes - no more holding them in anymore. I let them fall. My knees started to buckle and I fell to the floor of the shower. I curled my knees to my chest and sat in the corner, sobbing. My body shock with each sob.

Minutes passed and the water turned cold, but my tears wouldn't stop, they just flowed more freely. I cried for being stuck here, for being kidnapped, being hurt by Boris' men, being in the hospital, for today, and what Kai said. At the thought of his name, my sobs got more violent. There was a knocking at the door, but I couldn't answer. My voice had deserted me.

"Evan, come on, talk to me!" I heard the soft voice of Tessa on the other side of the door. Hearing the concern and worry in her voice only made me cry harder, if that was even possible. I hated it. I had not only got myself stuck here in this world, but I dragged them with me.  
A few seconds later, Rei's voice carried through the door, trying to talk to me, but still I wouldnâ€™t talk to anyone. My mind was made up. I jumped as the sounds of loud bangs were heard. I could feel the walls shake.

Someone was trying to kick down the door. A loud crash resounded and as the door's lock gave way, I buried my head into the wall, wanting it to swallow me up so that I wouldnâ€™t have to face anyone. I closed my eyes. The water stopped flowing on me but still I did not look up nor did I open my eyes. I felt the warmth of a towel being draped over my cold body, felt myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms.

I smelled Rei's scent. He always smelled like the outdoors. I opened my eyes to see the girl's room. I was lying down on my bed and the covers were pulled up over my cold, shivering form. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, working out all the kinks in my back. I moved aside the covers and stood up. Startled, I opened my eyes. As I looked down at myself, they widened in horror. This had to be a dream; like the one I had where I was at school naked. I pinched myself 'Ouch! Ok, so ... not a dream.'

Hurriedly, I gathered my clothes and got dressed. When I was fully clothed, I looked over at the clock. It read 4:30. 'Oh fuck why now? HE will be up soon and I do NOT wanna be anywhere near HIM!' With a thought having popped into my mind, I hurriedly scribbled a note to my friends and quietly made my way outside.

I stood on the decking for a while, just admiring the beauty of it all. There had been a frost last night, so the grass had a light layering of dew covering it and making it sparkle. With that image in my mind, I made my way around to the front and down the path. I set off at a brisk pace, just enjoying the early morning.

It didn't bother me that I was alone in the early morning and that perverts could be around the corner. I took a familiar path up to a familiar cliff overlooking the ocean. I shivered at the memory of what had happened here last time. The grass crunched under my feet as I moved towards the edge. I looked over the water and marvelled at how beautiful the water was. The light from the slowly descending moon cast eerie shadows over the water, making it seem darker then it really was. The water was calm and quiet; there were no sounds of waves splashing on the shore.

Everything was peaceful and calm, like how I imagined my life could be. I sighed as I sat on the cold wet grass. I decided that it didn't bother me as much as it normally would have any other day. I thought back to the black opal and the lady who had given it to me. Did she mean for me to go out on a quest? Was I supposed to go and find this black panther? And if so, how?

**Third P.O.V**

As the young black haired girl sat, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice a shadow, nor did she hear the footsteps of another crunching up the path behind her. The young man stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her sitting on the edge. His eyes took on a fearful glint as they saw just how close to the edge she was sitting, but that quickly disappeared into his usual cold hard mask.

He walked closer to her and just stared at the back of her head for a while, hoping that she would feel his gaze and notice that he was there, but to no avail. She just kept staring out at the water that was growing lighter by the second from the ever-growing sun. He lost himself for a second as he stared at the beauty of the water.

He pulled his thoughts back in as he noticed he was drifting, took another step forward and cleared his throat. He watched, amused, as the young girl jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who was behind her. Startled, she nearly lost her balance. The young man's eyes widened in horror for a second, then when she caught herself, they returned to his normal hardened gaze. He stared down at her with his cold mask as she stared up at him in shock.

Finally finding her voice she asked in a small tone,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Narrowing his eyes he replied coldly,  
"If I remember correctly, it was I who showed you this place. I should be asking you the questions." She stared up at him, unwavering, blinking every so often. He started to get nervous.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Sweat trickled down the back of my neck as she continued to stare at me with her green eyes. I blinked, wondering what I should do.  
**You could apologise, master.  
**Apologise? What for, Dranzer? I internally glared at my phoenix, who had sighed within my mind. **Never mind, you'll figure it out eventually, master.**

With that said, the fire bird disappeared from my mind. I then returned my gaze to the startled girl in front of me, who hadn't taken her eyes off me. I shifted uncomfortably as the wind blew, making my hair fly across my forehead and into my eyes. I watched her.

She continued to brush her bangs out of her face, but to no avail as the wind kept pushing them back. With a dissatisfied sigh, she got up and without a word walked past me and down the path. I turned and watched as she slowly got further and further away.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and sighed. There's something that's nagging at me ... like I should apologies to her, but for what?

* * *

ok seriously is it just me or is Kai completely dense?

does he not get it at all? wait im not so sure i get it and im the author no wait i get it  
well i have been trying to write a fluffy chapter fo put somewhere in this but it doesnt seem to be working out that well so i dunno tell me if you want a fluffy chapter between Kai and Evan and i will try and finish writing it and then slip it in here somewhere

ok well thats all for me for another while until i get hit by muse and i get the next chapter writen up

R&R please

luv Phoenix


	15. Breaking down

_I had totally forgotten about this story until i found the disk it was on while i was cleaning my room and i looked at the disk and realised that i had a chapter on here which had been ready to be uploaded ages ago adn i just forgot about it haha woops_

_ahwell, well here is chapter 15 anyway._

* * *

**chapter 15**

_Breaking Down_

**evans p.o.v**

I walked down the path tears in my eyes I refused to let them fall, I dare not let anyone see me at my weakest point.

Why is he acting so cruely? I didnt mean to kiss Brooklyn, it just happened.  
**Maybe you should tell him that then.  
**I cant get close enough to him to tell him anything.  
**Just try mistress.  
**Did you not see what just happened back there?  
**Yes, i did.  
**And...?  
**His entire life he hasnt been able to trust people, everyone's betrayed him.  
**So your saying that because he's had a crappy life that i should just forgive him for what he said to me?  
**Not at all but maybe if you talked to him, tell him the truth, all of it.  
**What!?! No i cant, how do you expect me to tell him everything when i have never told anyone before.  
**Just like you told that phsychic you should be able to tell him just let it all out.  
**I cant Evalesa i just cant.  
**Well its up to you i've given you my opinion, Now you have a visitor.**

I realised that I had stopped walking and was only about halfway down the path, I turned around to see Kai standing there staring at me I took a few steps towards him.

"I'm..." Kai stopped me with a finger on my lips hushing me, his gaze was focused on the ground at our feet, he frowned as he seemed to struggle with somthing in his mind.

I stood waiting patiently and a tad curious at what he wanted to say.

Finally after a few minutes he raised his head and looked at me, he removed his finger from my lips and ran his hands through his hair sighing he looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly. I stared in shock.

Did Kai just apologise to me?  
**Yes now say something back to him.  
**Like what i dont know what to say?  
**Just say something, anything.**

"Its ok" I replied in a small voice.  
He placed a finger under my chin and roughly forced my head up to look in his eyes.  
"I ment what I said"  
His eyes held some sort of pain in them, Yet I could see the sorrow laced in them.  
I nodded my head silently, he surveyed me intently I guess he'd never seen me this quiet before.

A thought came into my head and grabbing onto Kai's arm I pulled him down the rest of the path and dragging him we slowly made our way towards the park, well I hoped I was going in that direction.

I could feel the questions lingering in Kai's mind.  
Soon the Park came into view and I dragged Kai off to the swings. Letting go of him I sat on the nearest swing and began to rock back and forth.

He just looked at me like I was mental. I sighed.

"Kai, this is my way of saying, I forgive you" He nodded and smirked over at me.  
Why did i have to fall for him so easily and so fast?

**Kai p.o.v**

I leaned against one of the support poles and watched as she swung back and forth, I stood mesmerized as each time she swung forward her hair was pushed back and then when she swung backwards her hair was suddenly thrust forward into her face.

She let out a giggle as her hair tickled her nose. She turned her head and looked over at me and smiled, I felt my stomach lurch as her whole face lit up and seemed to sparkle.

She had an ethereal beauty that I hadnt noticed before. Why hadn't I noticed this before?

I cursed under my breath, when I needed Dranzers help he was nowhere to be found. I looked over to see that Evan had stopped swinging and was instead looking at me concerned. I walked over to her and stood behind her I placed my hands on her back just below her shoulder blades and pushed her gently so she swung forward, after a moment she swung back and I pushed her forward again,

I went to pushed her again when she dug her heals into the ground she stood up and spun around to face me "You are so confusing" she said softly with a frown on her brow.

I just stared at her not knowing how to reply.

She yelled in exasperation and kicked out at the ground.

**Evan p.o.v**

I couldn't take it anymore, everything he did confused me more and more each day why did he have to send so many mixed signals to me.

"Why do you play around with me? Dont you even think about what its doing to me?"

He frowned and stared at something in the distant.

"For fucks sake Kai, grow up, be a fucken man for once in your life take responsibility for what you do to me.

If you like me then for fucks sake just tell me, and if you dont then tell me that too, just stop fucking with my head and heart,

look Kai i get it, i get the whole trust thing and the anti-socialness, i understand more then you realise but when someone asks you a fucken question its only polite to bloody well answer them.

Do you think you can just go around your whole life being a prick? What you said to me at the themepark was not nice Kai, not nice at all and you hurt me deeper then you'll ever know.

I didn't ask Brooklyn to kiss me, and i didn't ask to like it, you were frustrating me with your on and off signals one moment you act like you love me and the next its like im some piece of shit on the underside of your shoe, and yes i kissed Brooklyn back but you still had no right to say those things to me, I kissed Brooklyn because you wouldn't kiss me.

There's gunna come a time in your life Kai that being proud and stuck up is not gunna work for you.

I cant believe that your just standing there for fucks sake Kai say something would you."

**third person**

Kai's glare was cold enough to freeze even the hottest flame.

"You stand there whining about everything and you tell me to grow up? You think you know everything..."

Kai walked closer to Evan until he was right infront of her.

"But you don't even have a clue, even when its right infront of your face"

With that Kai brought a hand up to her cheek and cupped it gently in his palm,

Kai tilted her face up towards him and locked eyes with her, his head mere centemetres from hers.

"You dont even see when it's staring you straight in the eyes" Kai whispered, he lowered his head slightly

"Hey guys!!! Rei's making breakfast for us all!!!!!"

A loud voce shouted over the clearing to the two people who both groaned in annoyance,

Evan turned to see Max bouncing up and down she couldn't help but smile, turning slightly Evan smiled at Kai before grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the hyper blonde.

* * *

_Hehe i cant believ i totally forgot about this woopsies. I dont think i even remember what is sposed to be happening in this hm ohwell maybe i can find the synopsis i had for this somewhere. (shrugs)_

_I dont even know if anyone will read this chappie if anyones still waiting for this ahwell i guess i'll find out_

_Phoenix_


	16. Deeper into You

_Alright well i have been writing this chapter on and off for ages now i had about a months writers block and then i was looking through all my floppy disks and found this and decided to have a look through it and after reading it all again i finally finished this chapter and decided to upload it, i figure i might as well continue writing it i mean i have a version of the ending all typed up but it wont be the one i use i'll change it around a bit but i dont think im near the ending yet...But ok uhm Jellybean i think you are gunna like this chapter after all you have been asking for this to happen for ages._

_Ok well go forth and fly my duckies._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

_Deeper into you_

**third person**

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and stared out at the water lapping at the shore, in and out, in and out, she slowed her breathing to match that of the waves, her vision became hazy as she focused on one point of the water.

She sighed as a cool breeze ruffled her hair which had grown slightly past her shoulders, she blinked a few times clearing her vision,

the moon shone lightly on the water casting long dark shadows to ripple beneath the surface, a heavy weight had been placed onto her shoulders, she knew how to get them home she knew exactly what to do, the problem?

Another sigh escaped her slightly parted lips, she shook her head slightly as the wind blew strands of her black hair into her eyes.  
She felt someone behind her, tilting her head backwards she met crimson eyes, smiling she brought her head forward and resumed staring out at the ocean once again.

He sat down beside her never taking his eyes off of her face, she could feel his gaze but seemed to ignore it lost deep in thought.

There were a lot of reasons, one of them was that she didn't want to leave.

**Evans p.o.v**

Kai's relentless gaze on me unnerved me I started to squirm, as if he could sense my unease he swiveled his gaze out to the ocean, we sat like this for who knows how long just staring at the ocean.

Its amazing how something that looks so calm so peaceful and harmless can be so increadibly deadly.

I sighed this place never ceased to amaze me, everything was so neat and perfect, it was so clean, unlike my town it was anything but, the parks wern't safe half the play equipment was nearly falling to pieces,the grass was brown, not very nice.

It alarmed me at how light the sky was turning I guess we'd been out here longer then I thought, I stretched my legs out infront of me, basking in the light tingles that escalated through them as blood began to flow freely.

I flopped down onto my back so that my body was completely straight cushioned by the sand, I looked over to see Kai still staring out at the ocean,  
'I wonder what he's thinking about?'  
**  
ask him.  
**I cant just ask him Evalesa thats an intrusion of privacy.  
**but wern't you just wondering what he was thinking?  
**Well yes but i'm not gunna ask him thats just rude.  
**I will never get you humans.**

I rolled my eyes and lent up, touching Kai's shoulder, I felt him tense beneath my hand, his gaze swept over me and softened slightly, relaxing under my touch,

before he could react I had pulled him backwards till he lay in the sand aswell, I grinned over at him. I saw the sides of his mouth twitch.

I rolled onto my side and propped my head up with my hand, his eyes were focused above him on the sky,  
"what are you thinking about?" I asked flinching at how intimate it sounded, his eyes flickered over to me before returning to the sky.I rolled over onto my stomach and lay my head in my arms

"I was thinking about..." I snapped my head up and turned to look at him, for a moment I thought I had imagined it.  
"You" he finished locking eyes with me so I couldn't turn away.

I blushed in the semi darkness desperately wanting to look away but couldn't seem to.  
Kai rolled onto his side and shuffled closer never once breaking eye contact, his hand came up to cup my cheek before slowly moving his hand down towards my shoulder, he lightly pushed me till I was lying on my back our eyes still locked, he leaned over me, his eyes boaring right into me, seeing everything.

His hand moved back to my cheek he ran his thumb gently over my slightly parted lips carresing them, his head came towards me at an agonisingly slow pace, I felt my heart speed up as he drew closer his eyes never leaving mine,

he was so close now barely an inch between our faces I could feel my eyes going crosseyed from staring into his eyes.

I cant believe he's doing this to me, he's teasing me I know it  
**well then mistress you should take matters into your own hands, get the upper hand.  
**Evalesa! Go away private moment.  
**ok ok im going.**

She was right i should, I blinked clearing my vision for a split second, I raised my head closing my eyes at the same time.

Our lips met, in an agonisingly slow kiss, Kai's groan of annoyance made me smirk, he pulled back and I opened my eyes,

staring into his crimson depths I felt him issue some kind of a challenge, before I could even think his lips came crashing down on me with brute force, hard enough to bruise, yet soft enough to be sensual, I moved my lips against his wanting more of him,

he nibbled on my bottom lip seeking entrance, I parted my lips slightly and he took it as an opportunity to thrust his tongue in, I clashed my tongue against his in a game of war, both of us fighting for dominance.

I let him win, and pulled him closer, his lips were doing funny things to my mind I could barely think coherrant thoughts he was driving me crazy.

We broke for oxygen, as my thoughts started to become coherrant I wondered how and when I had slid my hands underneath his shirt, my fingers were splayed over his chest.

I could feel his irregular heart beat underneath my fingertips, it seems as if this has affected him just as much as it has me, our eyes locked again,

I brought his shirt over his head and tossed it in the sand behind me, the night sky had grown a pinkish orangey colour.

My gaze was captivated by his chest I lightly ran my fingers over his pecs and down to his washboard stomach, I felt his muscles clench and tremble underneath my fingertips,  
'So somebodys ticklish' i inwardly smirked.

Any coherrant thoughts I may have had were suddenly swept from my mind as Kai's lips came crashing down onto mine yet again, only this time more softer, I trailed my arms up to the nape of his neck and curled my fingers in his thick hair.

We pulled apart just watching each other he rolled off me and lay on his back in the sand staring at the sky which was turning a pale blue with small hints or pink streaked throughout, I sat up.

My eyes unfocused for a few seconds as dizzyness over took me, shaking my head it cleared, I spun around my back now facing the ocean, there was quite abit of traffic and a few people running.

I saw Kai's shirt infront of me and reached out to grab it when an arm snaked around my waist at the same time, grabbing it Kai pulled it into my lap, sitting behind me he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him.

He brushed the hair off from one side of my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder, he started placing small butterfly kisses along my neck, I arched my head to the side giving him more access.

I felt him graze the skin with his teeth a couple of times, before he bit into the tender flesh I yelped in surprise, he pulled back and hushed soothing noises in my ear.

He returned back to my neck where he began to suck and bite on the tender flesh he had just bitten, I knew what he was doing and I should have probably stopped him but at the moment I was too focused with Kai's lips upon my neck.

I thought back to a few moments before when Kai's lips were actually on mine, I sighed in content and wondered how many times we had tried to kiss since I had gotten here, we had always been interupted everytime.

I smiled, but not here, no one was here to yell at us, or break something to distract us.

I moaned as Kai's hands traced lazy circles on my bare waist, I felt him smirk against my neck.

I cant even begin to describe what was going through my mind at this exact moment all i know is that i dont ever want it to end.

* * *

_Alright quite a soppy one there but it had to happen sometime and well it decided to happen now, and im am at this moment writing the next chapter well some of it and will hopefully have that up sometime when i remember about it again hehe_

_Alrighty well review my duckies and let me know what you thought _


End file.
